Toxicomanie
by Tess-CO
Summary: Après la mort de Janet, Cassie file un mauvais coton... Au départ un trilogie, que j'ai réuni en une seule partie..


**Toxicomanie**

**Note 1 : **Très différent de ce que je fais habituellement beaucoup moins guimauve, voire pas du tout, et très noir. Ne vous étonnez pas. Cette fanfic est celle qui me tiens le plus à cœur, donc j'attends les commentaires, bon ou mauvais, avec impatiente.

**Prologue**

**Maison de Samantha Carter.**

Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Sam n'était pas encore rentrée, elle ne reviendrait de mission que demain et Peter était de service ce soir. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas à se cacher aujourd'hui. Demain, elle devrait trouver de nouveaux prétextes encore et encore, toujours des plus plausibles, pour rentrer tard, expliquer ses yeux rougis, ses dépenses. Mais aujourd'hui non, elle est tranquille. Elle pose son sac sur le lit. Elle va à son bureau, et ouvre son tiroir. Du double fond qu'elle a fabriqué elle-même, elle extirpe ses instruments et les préparent. Elle allume sa bougie et prépare la petite cuillère. C'est la dernière fois qu'elle peut l'utiliser, il faudra qu'elle en vole une demain. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit le petit sachet transparent contenant l'héroïne que Kyle lui fournissait, contre très peu d'argent, son argent de poche lui suffisait. Elle déposa ses précieux grains de poudre dans la petite cuillère. Elle maintient la petite cuillère au-dessus de la flamme afin de liquéfier l'héro. Quand la poudre devient totalement liquide elle remplie sa seringue. Elle se déchausse, retire son pantalon, on cache plus facilement les traces de piqûre sur les jambes. Elle prend le gros élastique et fait un garrot autour de sa jambe. Ça y est la veine est prête. Elle prend la seringue dans sa main et s'injecte le produit.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

7 secondes, la drogue mais 7 secondes pour lui faire de l'effet. Ça y est. En même temps que le produit arrive à son cerveau, elle oublie, elle oublie ses soucies, pendant un temps, elle oublie que ça mère est morte, il y a maintenant 6 mois de ça. Elle est au paradis, elle est bien, le produit lui fait presque atteindre l'orgasme. L'effet la paralyse pendant prêt de 5 minutes, puis elle peut enfin bouger. Elle fourre la seringue, le sachet et la cuillère dans une poche, elle la jetterait dans une poubelle dans la rue demain, pour le moment, au fond de son sac. Elle éteint sa bougie. Elle se sent bien maintenant. Elle aura besoin d'une nouvelle prise dans 3 jours. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez Kyle de lui avoir fait découvrir ce médicament qui lui permet de ne plus avoir mal dans son cœur. Elle descend dans le salon et allume la télé, elle met MTV mais ne perçoit pas le programme, Cassy est encore dans son monde chimique.

**Lendemain, Base de Cheyenne Mountain.**

SG-1 venait de rentrer de mission, une mission de reconnaissance qui c'était bien passée. Demain, SG-7 partirait pour approfondir les relevés préliminaires qu'avait fait Sam. A la fin du débriefing, après qu'Hammond eu quitté la salle, ils s'attardèrent pour discuter un peu.

**Daniel **: Alors Sam, contente de rentrer ?

**Sam :** Oui, je n'aime pas laisser Cassy seule trop longtemps en ce moment, elle est encore fragile.

**Jack :** Pourtant la semaine dernière elle m'a semblé bien.

**Sam :** Oui, mais elle a encore des périodes de déprime. Après tout, cela ne fait que 6 mois que Janet est morte.

Tous baissèrent les yeux quelques instants.

**Jack :** C'est une gamine courageuse, elle surmontera.

**Sam :** Je sais. Je vous laisse les gars, mon colonel.

Sam quitta la salle pour rejoindre son labo où elle devait récupérer des documents avant de rentrer retrouver Cassy et Peter. Peter, il avait été transféré à Colorado Springs depuis 4 mois. Il n'avait même pas encore fait une demande, ils avaient besoin de ses compétences ici. Il avait donc aménagé chez elle, c'était bien plus pratique et juste un peu en avance sur le temps. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, pas qu'elle reconnut de suite. Elle eu une confirmation visuelle de sa perception auditive quand elle vu apparaître le colonel O'Neill dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Jack :** Carter, dîtes moi, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ce soir ? Daniel, Teal'c et moi allons chez O'Malley. Vous venez ? Avec Cassy bien sûr !

**Sam (gênée) :** C'est gentil mais ce soir on a décidé de rester à la maison avec Peter et Cassy. Mais vous pouvez venir, on fera des grillades.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait invité alors qu'il y avait Pete, et ce chaque semaine, ou presque. C'était sortit comme ça. En fait si, elle avait besoin d'être entourée de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime en ce moment, tout comme Cassy, voir SG-1 au grand complet ferait le plus grand bien à Cassy

**Jack (mal à l'aise) :** Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

**Sam :** Mais non voyons. Puis cela fera plaisir à Cassy.

**Jack :** C'est d'accord, je vais prévenir Daniel et Teal'c.

Il craquait toujours dès qu'on mettait en avant la jeune fille. Il la considérait comme ça propre fille et il ferait tout pour son bien-être, pour lui faire plaisir, et la protéger, même affronter ce Peter. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe des moments seul avec Cassy depuis la mort de Janet. Elle dormait souvent chez lui, elle y avait même sa propre chambre maintenant. Elle venait y passer un jour ou deux, parfois même un semaine avant de retourner chez Sam, pas de manière régulière, parfois, il se passait plus d'1 mois sans qu'elle vienne, et des fois, elle venait presque tout les deux jours. C'était comme si elle était vraiment leur fille et eux deux un couple divorcé. Cette image le fit sourire devant l'ironie de la situation. Lui, qui aurait été divorcé de Sam. C'était de la science-fiction. Si jamais, il ne savait pas par quel miracle, il avait pu épouser Sam, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu divorcé d'elle, il se serait battu tant il l'aimait. Mais c'est vrai que de plus en plus on les prenait pour les parents de Cassy. Il se souvint du jour de l'enterrement de Janet. Cassy avait été forte, elle n'avait pas pleuré au cimetière, mais lors de la veillée funèbre chez Sam, elle avait craqué, et c'était réfugiée dans ses bras à lui. Cherchant le réconfort que Sam ne pouvait pas encore lui apporté tant cette dernière était affectée par le décès de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait pleurée tout ce quelle savait et c'était endormie au creux de l'épaule de Jack. Il l'avait laissé dormir sur lui, assis dans le fauteuil du salon, sachant que Cassy n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trois jours. Des anciens collègues de Janet avait pensé qu'il était le père de Cassy, il n'avait pas démenti, et avait joué le jeu sous les regards attendrit de Sam, Daniel et Hammond.

**Sam :** Mon colonel ?

**Jack :** Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées.

**Sam :** J'ai vu. Chez moi dans 2 heures ?

**Jack **: O.k. A toute à l'heure.

**Maison de Sam, 18H30.**

Peter préparait le brasier. Ils venaient. Il avait espéré passer la soirée avec la femme qu'il aimait et Cassandra mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle invite ses amis. Comme presque toutes les semaines. Il s'entendait bien avec Daniel. Teal'c semblait gentil mais il ne lui parlait que très peu. Cela faisait partit de la nature de l'homme. Il ne sentait aucune animosité en lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas la même histoire avec Jack. Non Colonel, quand il lui avait dis de l'appeler Peter, il ne l'avait pas invité à l'appeler Jack. Donc il l'appelait Colonel. Il comprenait mal cet homme, il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il voyait bien qu'il se forçait à être chaleureux avec lui. Pour Sam, il l'avait compris aussi. Jack ne voulait pas blesser la jeune femme en ne s'entendant pas avec son petit ami, il le sentait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le militaire ne l'appréciait que très peu. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi lui non plus ne l'aimait pas. Pour Sam, lui aussi faisait mine de s'entendre avec lui. Enfin, bon ils venaient tous les trois ce soir et ça ruinait ses plans de soirée en « famille ». Mais il n'en voulait pas à Sam de les avoir invités, il comprenait. Cassandra en avait besoin lui avait dis Sam. Et même si cela se passait mal avec la jeune fille, il voulait que cette petite soit heureuse. Il aurait aimé s'en faire une amie, mais elle le rejetait, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, sûrement à cause de la mort de sa mère. Alors il était patient avec Cassy, il essayait de lui parler. Elle restait polie avec lui, discutait parfois, mais que de banalités. Il avait fait une erreur avec elle, une fois, voulant la reprendre sur une bêtise dont il ne se rappelait même plus, un verre cassé ou autre chose dans le genre. La jeune fille été rentrée dans une rage folle, l'insultant. Même Sam lui avait jeté un regard réprobateur. Il avait dû s'excuser, sans être dans son tort. Même s'il avait eu du mal, il l'avait fait, pour Sam. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il l'observa, elle était entrain de préparer les salades. Dieu que cette femme était belle. Surtout la, avec le soleil rouge qui jetait des reflets dans ses cheveux. Un bruit de moteur l'arracha de sa contemplation, ils arrivaient. Le colonel, Daniel et Teal'c.

**Sam : **Cassy, ma chérie, tu vas leur ouvrir s'il te plait ?

Cassy s'engouffra dans la maison. Elle revint avec les trois hommes, pendue au bras du militaire. Les hommes se serrèrent la main, échangèrent des banalités, puis il s'installèrent à table. La discutions commença.

**Daniel :** Alors Pete, comment vous trouvez Colorado Springs ?

**Peter :** Calme, par rapport à Denver, même si nous avons des problèmes ici aussi. Aujourd'hui nous avons du faire une descente près du lycée.

**Jack :** Pourquoi ?

Jack écouta, pour la première fois, attentivement Peter, s'inquiétant pour la sécurité de Cassy.

**Peter :** Nous avons arrêté un dealer. Un gamin de l'âge de Cassy, Kyle Robinson.

Ils virent tous Cassy pâlir en entendant ce nom. Cassy eu peur. C'était son dealer. Comment elle allait faire maintenant ? Aucun dealer ne lui permettra pas d'acheter sa dose avec le peu d'argent que Kyle lui prenait !

**Sam :** Chérie, ça va ? Tu le connais ?

**Cassy :** Oui, ça va aller. C'est juste que ça fait un choc. On suit le même cours de biologie ensembles et j'ai travaillé une paire de fois avec lui, on était devenus amis. Il avait l'air bien. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il vendait de la drogue. Il était toujours gentil, bon élève, propre sur lui. Ça fait un peu un choc de voir qu'on a mal jugé quelqu'un. Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de…

**Jack :** va ma puce, on comprend.

Cassy se lèva de table, elle ralentit en entendant Jack lui chuchoté qu'il viendra la voir plus tard. Elle monta dans sa chambre.

**Daniel :** Elle a l'air vraiment choquée.

**Jack :** Carter, vous connaissiez ce Kyle ?

**Sam :** Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle invite rarement des amis à la maison. Je devrais peut-être surveiller ses fréquentations.

**Daniel :** Non, ça ne servirait à rien. C'est une jeune fille responsable, jamais elle ne toucherait à ça.

**Jack :** Oui mais les jeunes peuvent être très influençable. Surtout en ce moment, elle est fragile. Je suis d'accord avec Carter.

**Peter : **Je ne pense pas qu'elle y est touchée. Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversé d'apprendre que sont ami est un dealer. Puis je pense que j'aurais remarqué si elle se droguait, j'en vois tellement que maintenant je reconnais un toxicomane très vite.

**Teal'c :** Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'un dealer ?

Les autres lui expliquèrent puis ils changèrent de sujet, revenant sur des sujets moins sérieux.

A la fin du repas, tandis que les autres parlaient archéologie, enfin surtout Daniel, Jack s'éclipsa et monta voir Cassy dans la chambre. Personne ne s'en offusqua, tous connaissant les liens qui s'étaient tissé entre le militaire et la petite. Sam en était un peu jalouse au début mais se raisonna bien vite sachant que cela était bien pour l'équilibre de Cassy, puis cela lui permettait de parler avec le colonel, de rétablir une sorte de complicité qui s'était atténué depuis qu'elle était avec Peter. Elle s'aperçut vite qu'elle avait été ridicule d'être jalouse du Colonel, en se rendant compte que Cassy se confiait autant à elle qu'au colonel. Pas sur le même sujet bien sûr, mais ils avaient tous les deux une égale importance pour Cassandra.

**Chambre de Cassandra.**

Jack frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit Cassy assise par terre, appuyer au pied du lit, lisant un livre. Il se pencha pour lire sur la tranche le titre_. « Lord of the ring : the return of the King »_. Il sourit, c'est lui qui lui avait offert la trilogie de Tolkien, il avait beaucoup aimé à l'époque. Il relisait même souvent des passages, ou les livres entiers. Il s'assis à côté de la jeune fille et engagea doucement la conversation.

**Jack :** Tu en es où ?

**Cassy (sursautant) :** Jack, tu m'as fais peur.

**Jack :** Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Ça va ?

**Cassy :** Ne t'en fais pas, je gère. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un choc sur le coup, j'avais confiance en lui, mais bon, on peut se tromper.

**Jack :** De toute manière, s'il ne t'a jamais rien proposé, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

**Cassy (soupirant) :** Je te vois venir Jack, non je ne me drogue pas. Et s'il m'avait un jour proposé quoique se soit, je l'aurais signalé.

**Jack :** Je sais, excuses-moi. Mais a part ça, comment tu vas ? Tu manges bien ? Je trouve que tu as encore maigri.

**Cassy :** Merci !

**Jack :** Ce n'était pas un compliment Cassy ! Tu fonds à vue d'œil, c'est mauvais pour toi.

**Cassy :** Tu es pire que Sam, Jack. Et pourtant, Dieu sait si elle est maman poule !

**Jack :** C'est qu'on s'en fait pour toi, ma puce. Il faut que tu manges.

**Cassy :** Mais je mange, seulement, en ce moment je suis sous pression au lycée, et du coup, j'ai moins d'appétit c'est tout. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand ça se calmera je retrouverais mon appétit, c'est toujours comme ça.

**Jack **: Je sais, mais fais attention à toi ma puce.

**Cassy :** D'accord Jack !

Elle bailla. Elle devait le faire sortir de sa chambre, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à lui mentir, pas à lui, pas s'il lui posait des questions trop directes. Ça technique marcha.

**Jack :** Je vais te laisser dormir. Passe une bonne nuit.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et sortit de la chambre non sans jeter un dernier regard à la jeune fille. Oui elle avait maigri, beaucoup même. Beaucoup trop, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Carter.

**Lendemain, base Cheyenne Mountain.**

Il était midi. Sam enregistra les dernières données qu'elle venait de rentrer dans l'ordinateur et s'apprêta à aller au mess. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa le colonel O'Neill.

**Jack :** Tiens, le major Carter ! Où courrez vous ainsi gente demoiselle ?

**Sam (riant) :** j'allais au mess mon colonel.

**Jack :** Très bonne idée. Je viens avec vous. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

**Sam :** Bien sûr que non mon colonel !

Sur le chemin du mess, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au milieu du repas, Jack osa aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

**Jack :** Carter, je voulais vous demander si Cassy mangeait beaucoup en ce moment ?

**Sam :** Vous aussi vous avez remarqué ?

**Jack :** Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Elle a bien du perdre une taille en 3 mois.

**Sam :** 2. Elle a perdu 2 tailles. J'ai déjà été obligée de refaire ça garde robe 2 fois.

**Jack (inquiet) : **Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait faire de l'anorexie ?

**Sam :** Je ne sais pas, elle mange peu c'est vrai mais avec plaisir, elle ne se force pas.

**Jack :** Elle pourrait jouer le jeu devant vous Carter.

**Sam :** Je sais bien mon colonel. Je vais la surveiller discrètement, voir si elle ne se fait pas vomir, ou autre.

**Jack :** Merci.

**Sam :** Ne me remerciez pas mon colonel, je ne fais pas ça pour vous.

**Jack :** Je sais. Je ne vous remercie pas pour ça.

**Sam :** Pour quoi alors ?

**Jack **Pour ne pas me renvoyer dans mes pénates quand j'aborde Cassy et ses éventuels problèmes. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas tenue de m'en parler, de me laisser m'occuper d'elle. **(Tristement)** Je ne suis rien pour elle.

**Sam (rassurante) :** Vous savez bien que c'est faux mon colonel. Je sais que vous la considérez comme votre fille et elle, elle vous considère comme son père.

**Jack :** Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en tenir compte.

C'est vrai elle n'était pas obligée et pouvait très bien ne rien lui dire et refuser de lui en parler ; mais quelle femme serait-elle si elle faisait ça ? Elle ne pouvait faire souffrir ainsi. Le colonel, le laisser se ronger les sangs sans rien savoir. Déjà, du temps de Janet, il passait souvent à l'infirmerie pour parler de Cassandra, dès qu'il le pouvait, il passait la chercher à l'école. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, les séparer.

**Sam :** Mon colonel, pourriez vous me rendre un service ?

**Jack :** Bien sur Carter, de quoi s'agit-il ?

**Sam :** D'affronter les profs de Cassy avec moi.

**Jack :** Aucun problème, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Autre chose, vous n'auriez pas trouvé mon portefeuille chez vous ? Je ne le trouve plus.

**Sam :** Non, j'ai pourtant fais le ménage à fond après votre départ, et je n'ai rien trouvé.

**Jack :** ça m'embête, j'avais bien $100. Je venais de gagner un pari avec Daniel.

**Sam :** Vous le retrouverez.

**Jack **: J'en doute, s'il n'est ni chez vous ni chez moi, c'est que je l'ai perdu dans la rue. En plus, je vais devoir refaire tous mes papiers ! Heureusement que je garde mes papiers militaires ailleurs ! Bonjour la paperasserie.

Sam éclata de rire, connaissant le goût très prononcé de son colonel pour toutes les contraintes administratives.

**2 semaines plus tard, 16H50.**

Jack gara son 4X4 dans l'allée devant la maison de Carter. C'est aujourd'hui qu'avait lui la fameuse rencontre parents profs et ils avaient décidés de s'y rendre ensembles, pour faire le point ensembles dans la voiture avant de rencontrer les professeurs de Cassy. Il s'approcha de l'entrée et frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage souriant de son second apparu derrière la porte. Il ne pu qu'admirer la tenue de la jeune femme, pourtant simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc, tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir un civil.

**Jack :** Bonjour Carter. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, il y avait des embouteillages devant chez moi parce qu'un vaisseau asguard n'arrivait pas à faire son créneau. (Je vais creuver de rire !)

Toujours aussi minables ses excuses pensait Sam en riant. Elle l'observa un peu. Il était vraiment beau dans son pantalon de toile beige et son Sweet noir.

**Jack :** Euh, Carter, je voudrais pas vous presser mais…

**Sam :** Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

**Jack :** Cassy ne nous accompagne pas ?

**Sam **: Non, elle dit qu'elle voit assez ses profs la journée pour ne pas les retrouver le soir.

**Jack :** Quelque part, je la comprends. Allez, en voiture.

Ils partirent en direction du lycée. Ils parlèrent principalement des derniers résultats de Cassy qui semblait être très bon, ce qui n' était pas étonnant puisqu'elle rentrait souvent très tard pour travailler à la bibliothèque ou chez des amis. Ils étaient fiers et espéraient n'avoir qu'à rencontrer la prof principale de Cassy. En moins de 5 minutes, ils arrivèrent au lycée, aussi stressés l'un que l'autre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une des grandes bâtisses et trouvèrent vite la salle de Miss Trade, la prof principale de Cassy, qui les invita à rentrer.

**Trade :** Bonjour. Asseyez-vous.

Elle les regarda intensément puis ajouta.

**Trade :** Excusez-moi, mais je ne vous resitue pas.

**Sam :** Désolé, c'est normal. Je suis le Major Samantha Carter et voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill, nous venons pour Cassandra.

**Trade :** Ah, la jeune Cassy Fraisier, je ne vous le cacherais pas, c'est un cas difficile.

**Sam :** Comment ça ?

**Trade :** Il y a beaucoup à dire major. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

**Jack **: Allez au plus simple Miss Trade.

**Trade :** Bien, donc Cassy a un comportement très irrespectueux envers ses professeurs, elle réponds, n'écoute pas en classe, ne rend pas ses devoirs, du moins lorsqu'elle est en classe, parce que ces derniers temps, nous ne la voyons que de manière épisodique, bien sûr tout ceci se ressent sur ses notes. Ce trimestre, elle n'obtient que 5 de moyenne, toutes matières confondues.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, incrédules. Cassy leur avait mentit, sur toute la ligne.

**Trade :** Excusez moi, mais vous avez l'air étonnés.

**Jack :** C'est-à-dire que Cassy nous avait parlé d'un 15 et non pas d'un 5 de moyenne.

**Sam (furieuse) :** Elle va m'entendre arrivée à la maison, me mentir comme ça à moi.

**Jack : **Carter, calmez vous, il faut essayer de comprendre.

**Sam :** Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Comment pouvez vous rester stoïque en apprenant que Cassy profite de notre confiance depuis aussi longtemps….mon colonel ?

De justesse le mon colonel. Même s'ils n'étaient pas en service elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas enclin à faire un rapport aujourd'hui.

**Jack :** Croyez moi Major, elle va m'entendre en rentrant, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux écouter tout ce qu'à à nous dire Miss Trade ainsi que les autres profs. Maintenant rasseyez vous et laissez parler Miss Trade.

Sam se rassit.

**Sam :** A vos ordre mon colonel.

Trade avait suivit cet échange militaire complètement déboussolé, elle avait cru comprendre que les deux militaires étaient mariés, du moins qu'ils vivaient ensembles, hors, le vouvoiement et l'appellation par les grades lui prouvaient le contraire. Mais elle se reprit vite et continua l'entretien.

**Trade :** À ce que je vois, elle vous a mentit a propos de ses notes et de son comportement. Avez-vous reçu les appels et les lettres provenant du lycée colonel ?

**Jack :** Non, mais c'est Carter qui a la garde de Cassy.

**Sam :** Non plus, mais je suis militaire, souvent partie en mission, donc elle a pu les détourner facilement et mon compagnon est inspecteur de police il rentre souvent tard le soir.

**Trade :** Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous gêner mais je ne comprends pas la situation. Je ne suis arrivée que récemment ici, je ne connais pas le passé des élèves. Lequel des deux est le parent de Cassy ?

**Sam :** Aucun. Cassy à été adoptée il y a maintenant 7 ans par ma meilleure amie, Janet Fraisier, après la perte de ses parents. Janet, le colonel et moi, travaillions ensemble à la base de Cheyenne mountain et Cassy c'est beaucoup attachée à nous. Lorsque Janet est morte il y maintenant de ça 6 mois Cassy est venue vivre chez moi, je suis son tuteur.

**Trade :** Et vous Colonel.

**Jack :** Officiellement je ne suis rien pour elle.

**Trade :** Donc, colonel vous êtes juste un ami de sa mère adoptive et de sa tutrice. Je n'aurais donc pas dû…

**Sam **: Mais ils ont lié une relation père fille avec les années. Janet était mère célibataire et le Colonel a toujours servit de référence à Cassy, Janet, et moi maintenant, comptons beaucoup sur le colonel. Depuis le décès de Janet, il arrive que Cassy passe la nuit chez le colonel, où elle a même ça chambre.

**Trade :** Je vois, vous voulez vous impliquer dans l'éducation de Cassy.

**Jack :** Je le suis déjà, depuis son arrivée à Colorado Springs. Je ne l'étais pas autant que maintenant, mais je l'ai toujours été.

**Trade :** Bien, si Cassy n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

**Sam **: Je crois qu'on va se passer de son avis pour une fois. Donc, elle vous pose des problèmes.

Trade soupira et leur détailla ce qui se passait dans sa classe et par rapport à la vie scolaire. Jack et Sam durent voir chaque professeur, de chaque matière et reçurent un concert de doléances à chaque fois, Cassy les insultait, les défiait, méprisait ses camarades. Elle ne travaillait pas et pouvais mettre une croix sur son bac. Elle devrait redoubler. Ils ressortirent du lycée en colère contre Cassy et eux-mêmes, de n'avoir rien vu. Il était déjà plus de 22H. Jack raccompagna Sam et ils en discutèrent dans la voiture.

**Sam : **Mais elle est infernale cette gamine. (Explosée de rire !)

**Jack :** J'avoue que même moi je n'en faisais pas autant.

**Sam **: C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû le voir.

**Jack :** Non, vous ne pouviez pas, vous l'avez dit vous-même, elle peut facilement filtrer les appels et les courriers. Et puis moi aussi j'aurais pu, elle passe presque autant de temps chez vous que chez moi.

**Sam :** d'ailleurs ça c'est bien passé jeudi ?

**Jack :** Carter, jeudi, elle était chez vous.

**Sam :** Non, je suis sûre que non, puisque j'ai profité qu'elle ne risque pas de rentrer pour…

Elle baissa la tête gênée.

**Jack :** Pour…. ?

**Sam :** Passer une bonne soirée avec Pete. Et je suis sûre que c'était jeudi car nous avons regardé la rediffusion de West Side Story.

**Jack **: Oh, je vois. Mais moi jeudi je suis sortie chez O'Malley avec les gars.

Ils se regardèrent comprenant.

**Jack :** Oh la garce, elle nous trompe !

**Sam **: Rassurez moi, toute la semaine au début du mois elle était chez vous ?

**Jack :** Non, elle y est restée que de lundi à mercredi !

**Sam :** Elle nous a bien eu. Bien je crois qu'on va avoir de nouvelle règle.

**Jack :** Et comment !

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Sam. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la maison. Pete parut étonné de voir le colonel.

**Peter :** Bonsoir chérie, colonel.

**Sam :** Bonsoir. Cassy est rentrée ?

**Peter :** Non, elle m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'elle passait la nuit chez Jack.

**Jack (à Sam) :** On parie combien qu'elle n'y est pas ?

**Peter :** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Sam (furieuse) :** Il se passe que Cassy se fous de nous. Non seulement, c'est un vrai cancre au lycée, sans parler de ses écarts de conduite, mais en plus elle joue avec nous. On vient de se rendre compte qu'elle se sert de l'un l'autre pour découcher !

**Peter :** Comment ça ?

**Sam :** Quand elle nous annonce dormir chez le Colonel, elle va ailleurs et vice verse. Oh pas à chaque fois, elle est maligne, mais assez souvent apparemment !

**Jack :** Ecoutez pour une fois, laissons lui le bénéfice du doute, je vais rentrer et je vous appelle.

**Sam :** On va y allez ensembles, attendez que lui mette la main dessus, elle va savoir comment je m'appelle.

**Peter :** Attend Sam, je viens avec vous.

**Jack :** Je préférerai que vous restiez ici, au cas où elle revienne.

**Peter :** Elle ne reviendra pas, puis je pourrais vous être utile.

**Jack :** En quoi ?

**Peter :** Pour signaler sa disparition au commissariat si elle n'est pas chez vous.

Jack soupira, il avait raison, ce sera plus facile avec un flic de la maison.

**Jack :** Venez, on prend ma voiture, je vous ramènerais ensuite.

**Peter :** On va prendre la mienne, on ira plus vite, j'ai mon gyrophare.

Jack commença a être agacé par cet homme qui, non seulement lui volait Sam, mais qui en plus avait toujours raison.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Jack. Ils rentrèrent et ne trouvèrent pas Cassy. Elle avait donc découché. Sam, vraiment furieuse et un peu inquiète, se laissa tomber dans le divan de son supérieur.

**Sam :** Mais où peut-elle bien être ?

**Peter :** Chez une amie peut-être.

**Jack :** J'en doute, elle nous aura prévenue. On va prendre un café et réfléchir ensembles.

Il disparu dans la cuisine et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec trois tasses de café.

**Sam : **Merci mon colonel. Je suis désolé de prendre de votre temps…

**Jack :** Ne le soyez pas, c'est normal Carter, c'est pour Cassy.

**Sam :** Je crois pas qu'elle m'est mentit à se point. Moi qui croyez qu'elle était sérieuse. Hier encore, elle me demandait $50 pour acheter une collection de bouquin pour préparer son bac.

Les deux hommes regardèrent Sam avec étonnement.

**Sam **: quoi ?

**Peter :** Elle m'a demandé la même somme tout à l'heure, pour la même raison.

**Jack :** Moi c'était il y a trois jours, toujours pour des bouquins.

**Sam :** Alors ça c'est le pompon, elle découche, ne travaille pas en cours, nous ment et ensuite elle nous vole, mais que lui arrive-t'il ? Si je la tiens, croyez-moi qu'on aura droit à des explications ! Elle va me tuer cette gamine !

Peter s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Voyant cela, Jack se détourna, même s'il savait que c'était le mieux pour Sam, même s'il devait faire des efforts, il ne pouvait s'habituer à voir les marques d'affection entre Sam et Peter.

En téléphone sonna, chacun regarda le sien.

**Peter **: C'est pour moi. (Décrochant) Shanahan ?...oui…vous êtes sûr ?...suis-je vraiment indispensable là, j'ai un problème personnel à régler et…….oui, oui très bien, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et regarda Sam d'un air désolé.

**Peter :** Je suis désolé ma chérie, je dois y aller. C'est une urgence au poste, une histoire de moeurs.

**Sam :** Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y, c'est ton boulot, je comprends.

**Peter :** Je vais pas pouvoir vous ramenez. Ecoutez, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais faire au plus vite et je viendrais vous récupérer dès que j'aurais fini.

**Jack :** Ne vous dérangez pas, on va appeler Daniel, il nous reconduira chez Car…chez vous et j'y récupérerai ma voiture. Tans que vous y êtes, signalez la disparition de Cassy.

**Peter :** Pas de problème Colonel, à plus tard.

Après un baiser à Sam, il parti en courant vers sa voiture, qui fit démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue, gyrophare à fond.

**Jack :** ça doit être vraiment urgent. Les voisins vont être contents !

**Sam :** Désolé.

**Jack :** Bah, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis ça doit être grave pour qu'ils l'appellent à presque minuit.

**Sam :** Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça dépend des affaires en cours.

**Jack :** Bien je vais appeler Daniel. Qui sait, s'il faut il saurait où trouver Cassy.

Daniel arriva environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation, et Daniel fut quelque peu choqué du comportement de Cassy. Ils arrivèrent chez Sam, qui les invita à boire un dernier verre. Se fut bière pour tout le monde.

**Sam :** Voilà, et là, elle a disparu !

**Daniel :** Si je m'attendais à ça.

**Jack :** J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas demandé de fric récemment.

**Daniel :** Si, il y a environ une semaine, j'étais parti avec SG-11 et rentré avant vous, Pete été en mission d'infiltration et elle avait besoin de bouquins pour son bac. Ca coûtait $50, je lui ai donné.

Les deux militaires soupirèrent, ils sentaient leur colère et leur inquiétude grandir.

**Sam : **Elle nous a demandé la même chose, et à Pete aussi.

**Daniel :** Quand ?

**Sam :** Moi, il y a trois jours, au colonel hier et à Pete ce soir. En une semaine, elle a récupéré prêt de $200. Vous auriez du m'en parler Daniel d'une je vous aurait remboursé, de deux j'aurais su qu'elle me mentait.

**Daniel :** Et j'aurais refusé que vous me remboursiez Sam.

**Jack :** Toujours est-il que, si, tous ensembles, on se parlait plus, on n'en serait pas là.

**Sam :** C'est ce qui se fera à l'avenir, à chaque fois qu'elle demandera quelque chose, quoique ce soit, à l'un, il faudra qu'il en parle aux autres.

**Daniel :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire de tout cet argent ?

**Jack :** Quelqu'un la fait peut-être chanter.

**Sam :** Et qui, et sur quel sujet ?

**Daniel :** On a peut-être découvert ses origines, il est possible qu'on lui demande de l'argent contre la non divulgation de son origine E.T., du projet Stargate, etc., et elle ne nous en a pas parlé par peur qu'on lui fasse la morale sur les indiscrétions qu'elle aurait pu faire. Sa expliquerai son comportement en classe

**Jack :** C'est très possible. Mais….

Le téléphone de Sam sonna, elle y répondit.

**Sam :** Carter ?...Oui chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Oh mon dieu………Non, Daniel va nous amenez……..On arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers les deux hommes, pâle comme la mort, tremblante.

**Sam :** C'était Pete. Ils viennent de faire une descente dans un hôtel de passe. Ils ont arrêté Cassy, elle se prostitue.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois interloqués. Sans prendre le temps de se poser trop de questions, ils posèrent leurs bières, à peine entamées et se ruèrent vers la voiture de Daniel en direction du commissariat. Sam, installait à l'arrière était presque en état de choc, se posant mille et une questions sur les raisons qui ont pu pousser Cassandra à se prostituer, à vendre son corps. Elle élaboré dans sa tête mille et une théories, mais aucune ne collait.

Jack était presque dans le même état.

C'est Daniel qui rompit en premier le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture.

**Daniel :** Mais, je ne comprends pas. Comment…. Pourquoi ? C'est une jeune fille responsable et sérieuse en temps normal.

En entendant ses mots, Jack repensa à la conversion qu'ils avaient eut 2 semaines plus tôt dans le jardin de Carter. Le déclic se fit.

**Jack :** La drogue. Elle se dope.

**Sam et Daniel :** Quoi ?

**Daniel :** Voyons Jack, c'est impossible, pas elle, pas Cassy.

**Sam :** Et pourtant, tout concorde, le colonel à raison. Ses brusques pertes de poids…

**Jack :** son mauvais boulot en classe...

**Sam :** C'est saute d'humeur avec Pete…

**Jack :** Son besoin d'argent.

**Daniel :** Mais comment ?

**Sam **: Kyle. Si elle c'est trouvée mal ce n'est pas pour son manque de jugement, mais parce qu'elle devait ne plus avoir de dealer.

**Daniel :** Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Là été la grande question. Les raisons de se droguer étaient innombrables, cela va de la pure curiosité, lors de la première prise, qui amène une dépendance directe, à la volonté de fuir la réalité, en passant par la volonté d'oublier ses problèmes. Cela cachait souvent un profond mal-être que, selon le junkie, ne pouvait être résolu que par la prise des stupéfiants.

Ainsi plongé dans leurs pensées, sans ajouter un mot de plus, les 3 membres de SG-1 arrivèrent au commissariat, où Peter les attendait. En voyant l'état dans lequel ses révélations avaient plongé Sam, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

**Sam :** Pas le temps Pete. Amènes nous à elle.

Un peu dépité mais compréhensif, Peter les conduisit dans son bureau afin de parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

**Peter **: Je ne peux pas vous conduire à elle. Cassandra va être jugé pour prostitution, consommation et détention de stupéfiant. Elle va être conduite à la prison d'état. Elle va en avoir au mieux pour 3 mois de prison dont 2 avec sursis. Au pire, c'est 6 mois ferme. Mais je pense que vu son jeune âge, le juge va préférer l'envoyer en cure après un court passage en prison.

**Daniel :** C'est obligatoire la prison ?

**Peter :** Malheureusement.

**Sam :** tu peux pas lui éviter, oubliez que tu l'as vu.

**Peter :** Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai arrêté. Sinon, tu penses bien que je t'aurais appelé de suite et pour la récupérer sur place.

**Jack :** Et maintenant, vous ne pouvez intervenir en sa faveur ?

**Peter :** Désolé mais non. Je ne peux pas faire de passe droit.

**Jack :** Voyons ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Cassy.

**Peter :** Je sais colonel, mais c'est impossible.

**Jack (dans sa barbe) :** De toute manière vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de poids ici.

**Peter (agacé) :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Jack (sarcastique) :** Que pour avoir du poids quelque part, outre l'ancienneté, il faut être bon, et visiblement vous ne l'êtes pas.

**Daniel :** Jack !

**Jack **: Non Daniel, Ce type ce dit flic, mais il est incapable de voir qu'une personne avec qui il vit, qu'il voit tous les jours, se drogue. Désolé, mais pour un flic, c'est plutôt limite je trouve.

**Peter (se levant) :** Mais je ne vous permet pas.

**Jack (faisant face)** : Moi je me permet, vous nous avez assurez il y a 2 semaines de ça que Cassy ne se droguait pas car, avec votre « grande » expérience vous l'auriez décelé de suite. Pour une fois je vous ai fais confiance, et voilà où on en es.

**Peter :** Et alors, vous la voyez autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, vous la connaissez mieux que moi, je crois que vous étiez plus amène que moi pour déceler ses problèmes.

**Jack :** Peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas flic. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et malheureusement, je ne la voie pas tous les jours. Je suis dans mon tort aussi, mais mon arrogance et ma suffisance n'a pas mit en danger la vie de Cassandra.

Les deux hommes étaient debout face à face, les yeux dans les yeux débordant de haine et de colère. Jack s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu, mais pas autant qu'à Peter. Ce type lui avait assuré que tout allez bien et il n'avait pas poussé plus loin ses observations. Peter, lui, ne comprenait pas la colère de Jack envers lui, mais n'avait pas supporté qu'il s'en prenne à ses compétences. Voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérée au moindre geste, Sam décida d'intervenir.

**Sam :** Peter, mon colonel, calmez-vous. On est tous responsable ici. Ce n'est pas un concours de savoir qui l'est plus que l'autre. Maintenant il faut se focaliser pour aider Cassy.

**Jack :** Oh mais votre compagnon à la solution Carter. Il veut l'enfermer dans une prison ! Comme si cela résolvait le problème.

**Peter :** J'y suis pour rien, et je vous promets que je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle en prenne le moins possible.

**Jack :** C'est ça, faites. Moi, je vais me renseigner pour une clinique ou chez des docs, c'est mieux je pense.

**Peter :** Faites dont ça !

**Daniel (pour calmer le jeu) :** On peut la voir ?

**Peter :** Non pas ici. Elle passe chez le juge demain, vous pourrez la voir avant l'audience.

**Sam :** A quelle heure ?

**Peter :** 10H

**Jack :** J'appelle la base pour dire que nous serons absent demain. Daniel ?

**Daniel :** Je serais avec vous et j'irais prendre Teal'c.

**Sam :** On va y aller. Pete ?

**Peter :** Non Sam, je dois rester ici, je ne rentrerais pas cette nuit. Il est déjà deux heures et le temps que je finisse la paperasse, il sera temps que je prenne mon service.

**Daniel :** Bon, je vous ramène. Au revoir Peter.

**Sam :** A demain Pete.

Jack ne dis rien, se contentent de lancer un regard meurtrier à l'inspecteur. Il lui en voulait de plus en plus. Non seulement, il avait rien vu, mais en plus, il ne faisait rien pour Cassy, et au moment où Sam avait le plus besoin de lui, il n'était pas présent. Cet homme était vraiment un imbécile. Qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait bien lui trouver ? Qu'est-ce que ce Peter avait de plus que lui ? Il sortit de ses pensées en attendant Daniel l'interpeller.

**Daniel :** Jack ? Je vous dépose où ?

**Jack :** Chez Carter, j'y ai ma voiture.

Ils montèrent en voiture et le trajet se fit dans un total silence. Arrivés devant chez Sam, Daniel coupa le moteur. Sam ne descendit pas de voiture si bien que les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle.

**Daniel :** Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Sam :** Ben, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'aimerais que vous restiez là cette nuit. Je ne me sens pas de rester seule après ce qui vient de se passer.

**Jack :** Bien sûr que nous allons rester.

**Sam :** Daniel, est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher Teal'c ?

**Daniel :** Oui, j'y vais de suite.

Sam et Jack rentrèrent dans la maison de la jeune femme tandis que Daniel démarrait pour allez chercher le Jaffa. Ils avaient besoin d'être tous ensemble, tous les quatre, comme toujours dans les épreuves, leur amitié était alors la plus importante. Jack et Sam s'installèrent dans le salon, puis, dans un commun accord silencieux, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Cassy. Ils fouillèrent dans toutes les affaires de la jeune fille. Ils retrouvèrent le portefeuille de Jack, les bulletins de notes, les notifications de retenue, d'absences et de retards. Quand Jack trouva le double fond du tiroir avec tout le matériel du parfait petit toxicomane, il ne put retenir un juron. Ils prirent leurs découvertes et les étalèrent sur la table de la cuisine. Ils les contemplaient toujours quand Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent. Aucun mot n'avait alors était échangé entre les deux militaires.

**Daniel (prenant un instrument dans ses mains) :** Tous ceci est à Cassy ?

**Jack :** On vient de le trouver dans sa chambre. On devra faire pareil chez moi.

**Sam :** Mais un autre jour. Daniel, nous avons besoin d'un avocat ou d'une personne qui assure la défense de Cassy…

**Daniel :** Je le ferais bien sûr. J'ai emprunté des livres de droit à la bibliothèque de la base. Je vais préparer une défense.

**Jack :** Donnez moi un de ces bouquins, je vais vous aider.

**Daniel :** Si je m'attendais à ça !

**Jack :** Daniel, la ferme, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en chamaillerie stérile.

Il débarrassa la table de la cuisine. Tous les quatre s'installèrent, lisant, prenant des notes, et établissant une ligne de défense pour éviter à Cassy de partir en prison. Peter avait faxé le dossier, sous la demande du Colonel O'Neill, qui c'était servi de son accréditation devant le refus de Peter et de ses supérieurs. Vers 9H du matin, la défense était prête, c'est Daniel qui prendrait la parole. Ils partirent ensuite tout les quatre vers le tribunal dans la voiture de Sam.

**Au tribunal**.

Les quatre membres de SG-1 entrèrent dans l'imposant bâtiment qui surplombe la ville de Colorado Springs. Ils se dirigèrent avec appréhension vers l'accueil demandant à voir Cassy. Celle-ci était dans les cellules du tribunal attendant son jugement. Quand elle les vit, tout les quatre, avec sur le visage une expression d'inquiétude, d'incrédulité et aussi de colère, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle était pitoyable au fond de sa cellule, allongée sur le lit de fortune. Elle portait encore sa tenue de prostituée, une mini jupe de cuir noir, des bas résilles avec des bottes de cuir lui montant jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Pour le haut, elle portait un bustier de cuir noir, mettant en valeur ses seins, dévoilant ses mamelons. Elle avait autour des poignets des bracelets à pointe ainsi qu'un ras le cou de la même manière. Son maquillage, outrancier, avait coulé, sur son visage, laissant des traces noires sur ses joues. On devinait qu'elle avait maquillé ses yeux en noir, ses lèvres portaient encore le rouge à lèvre écarlate. Ses ongles étaient peints de la même manière. De faux ongles devinait on. Daniel semblait complètement anéanti, Teal'c ne manifestait pas d'émotion mais on devinai un jaffa passablement choquer. Pour réussir à affronter Cassy sans se laissaient submerger par leurs sentiments les visages de Sam et Jack se fermèrent. Ils étaient rentrés en mode militaire.

**Sam :** Ce n'est pas en pleurant que tu te rachètera Cassandra. Explique nous.

Sam était tellement en colère, contre elle-même, Peter et Cassandra que son ton était très dur.

**Cassy (sanglotant) **: Je peux pas Sam….excuse moi……je sais pas……..j'ai mal…….Sam….jack….. Aidez moi.

**Jack :** Il faut qu'on comprenne pour t'aider.

Le ton glacial de Jack eu un effet radical sur Cassy.

**Cassy (méchamment)** : Comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Oui Jack, t'as petite Cassy fait la pute, ta puce se fais sauter presque toute les nuits par des vieux porc. Et un plus elle se dope….

**Jack (froid) :** Quelle dope ?

**Cassy (indifférente) :** ça t'intéresses ? Tu veux essayer ? Tu devrais, ça fait du bien ! Tu te décoinceras peut-être.

**Jack :** Non merci. Avec quoi tu te dopes ?

**Cassy :** Héroïne, parfois coke et cracks. Mais je préfère l'héros, c'est plus jouissif.

**Sam :** Tu fais la totale. Que cherche tu as faire Cassy ? Te tuer ?

**Cassy **: Bien sur, tu ne peux pas comprendre. La grande Samantha, elle n'a jamais de problème, elle n'a jamais connue d'échec. Tu n'es qu'une machine Sam, une militaire sans cœur. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Tu es trop aveuglé dans ton travail pour ça. Si tu m'avais accordé un minimum d'attention Sam, je ne serais pas ici.

**Jack :** Cassandra…..

**Cassy :** Arrête Jack, tu es pire qu'elle ! Tu ne vois que toi ! Et vous prétendez vouloir m'aider ? Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider sortez moi de là et laissez moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entend.

**Daniel :** On va te sortir de là Cassy, mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous parles.

**Cassy :** OK. Que voulez vous savoir ?

**Sam :** Pourquoi ?

**Cassy :** J'aime ça.

**Jack :** Tu aimes vendre ton corps ? Tu aimes voler tes amis, abuser de leurs confiances ? Tu aimes te transformer en cadavre vivant ?

**Cassy :** Oui, et alors en quoi ça te regarde ? Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien pour moi Jack !

**Daniel :** Cassy, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est comment on peut te sortit d'ici ?

**Cassy :** Comme si cela vous intéressez.

**Sam :** Bien sur que ça nous intéresse. Cassy, on veut t'aider, tu es malade, on veut que tu guérisses.

Cassy regarda Sam et tout à coup changea d'attitude. Elle se lova sur elle-même et recommença à pleurer.

**Cassy **: Je suis désolé…je voulez pas……..C'est Kyle….il m'a dis que j'oublierais maman……et c'est vrai…….j'avais besoin d'argent…… je ferais tous ce que vous voudrais…. Mais je veux pas continuer………je veux pas rester ici……s'il vous plait……Jack, Sam, Daniel……. Pardonnez-moi…….mais…s...s...sortez moi de cet enfer.

**Jack (doucement) :** C'est ce qu'on va faire ma puce. On va te sortir de la et t'aider à guérir. Mais dis nous si tu as vu quelqu'un depuis que tu as été arrêté….un avocat ou un médecin.

**Cassy :** Non….. ; Je n'ai vu que des flics……aidez-moi.

**Daniel :** Tu seras dehors tout à l'heure.

**Cassy :** Merci.

Elle continua à pleurer tandis que SG-1, sous les invectives du gardien, durent sortir de la prison du tribunal.

A peine était-il dehors que Sam fondit en larme, voir Cassy dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur. De plus elle avait été très dure avec eux. Jack pris Sam par les épaules et l'installa sur le banc près d'eux. Sam ne se calmait pas. Alors, n'écoutant que son cœur, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la berça tout en caressant ses cheveux.

**Jack (doucement) :** ça va allez Sam. On la sortira de là, tous ensemble, on va l'aider.

**Sam (pleurant)** : Elle a été si dure avec nous, si elle disait la vérité.

**Jack :** Vous savez bien que c'est faux Sam, ce n'est pas Cassy qui parlait, mais la drogue.

Jack continua à murmurer à Sam des mots de réconfort. Elle s'apaisa petit à petit, mais continua à serrer Jack de toute son âme, cherchant un peu de force dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle fut calmée, ils ne se séparèrent pas, restant blottit l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de réconfort, de force. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici.

**Sam (se détachant de Jack) :** Pete ! Mais que fais tu ici ?

**Peter (froid) :** Je suis venue te soutenir, mais je vois qu'on n'a pas besoin de moi !

**Sam (s'approchant de lui):** Voyons Pete…

**Peter (la repoussant) :** Mais je vois, je m'absente et je retrouve ma compagne dans les bras d'un autre.

Sam fut prise d'une soudaine fureur.

**Sam (criant)** : Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire une scène ?

**Peter (idem) :** Et tu veux que je dise quoi. Je trouve la femme que j'aime accroché au cou de son supérieur, et je suis sensés trouver ça normal ? Je suis désolé Sam, mais non.

**Sam :** Il y a rien entre Jack et moi….

**Peter (ricanant) :** ça y ai c'est Jack maintenant ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seul hier soir. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez en train de vous morfondre pour Cassandra. Je me suis bien trompé. Pendant que je m'inquiétais pour toi, pendant que je me torturais pour savoir comment t'annoncer que Cassandra faisait la pute, toi tu t'envoyais en l'air avec…CLAC !

Il ne vit pas arriver la gifle. Sam n'y avait étais de main morte.

**Sam (froide) :** Je ne veux plus te voir Peter. Quand je rentrerai ce soir, je ne veux pas voir un signe de ton passage. Je veux trouvez les clefs dans ma boite au lettre. C'est fini entre nous Peter.

**Pete :** Excuse moi Sam.

**Sam :** Non Pete. Tu as été odieux. J'aimais je n'accepterai ça de la part de qui que ce soit.

**Pete :** Sam…tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère…

**Sam :** Non Pete ; je suis sérieuse.

**Pete (lui prenant le bras)** : Sam….

**Sam :** Lâche moi

Pete la regarda, les yeux larmoyants.

**Sam :** Non, Pete, ça marchera pas. Et lâche moi, tu me fais mal !

Pete ne la lâcha pas. Daniel, Jack et Teal'c se mirent derrière Sam, le regard méchant. Voyant l'expression de Teal'c, Pete partir. Il se retourna pour dire ses derniers mots.

**Peter :** Je t'aimais Sam. Mais toi non. Sois heureuse avec ton colonel. Jackson, vous trouverez un vis de forme, Cassy n'a pas vu d'avocat ni de médecin, j'y ai veillé. Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai fais ça pour elle. Donnez moi de ses nouvelles, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira.

Il partit ensuite du tribunal le pas lourd, les larmes aux yeux, il avait tout gâcher, et ne pouvez pas rattraper le coup cette fois.

Sam se retourna vers les trois hommes. Ils étaient furieux contre Pete, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Quand le policier fût hors de leur vue, ils baissèrent leurs yeux sur elle.

**Jack :** Je suis désolé Carter. C'est de ma faute.

**Sam **: Non, mon colonel, c'est lui. Il n'avait pas à faire ses insinuations.

**Jack **: Oui, mais s'il y cru cela c'est que…

**Teal'c :** Votre comportement n'avait rien d'inconvenant O'Neill. Vous réconfortiez une amie.

**Daniel :** Rien de mal à ça. C'est lui qui voit le mal partout.

**Jack :** merci les gars, mais il n'empêche que…

**Daniel :** Que si vous l'aviez pas fait, s'aurait été moi ou Teal'c qui aurait eu Sam dans ses bras.

**Sam :** Et il aurait fais la même scène, il a toujours été jaloux de vous trois, mais pas ouvertement. Cassy a été affublée de question sur vous trois et nos rapports quand il a emménagé.

**Jack :** Et que lui a-t-elle répondu ?

**Sam :** Que Daniel est comme mon frère, tout comme Teal'c et que vous êtes mon supérieur et ami.

**Daniel :** La vérité en somme.

Enfin presque pensa t'il. Sam et Jack étaient plus qu'amis mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur la complexité de leur relation.

Ils se rassirent sur le banc, attendant que le procès de Cassy commence. L'attente ne fût pas longue, au bout de seulement 5 minutes ils furent appelez dans la salle du tribunal.

Cassy avait eu droit à de nouveau vêtements, un pantalon et un T-shirt orange.

Le juge Hawkins arriva et tous se levèrent. Hawkins leurs fît signe de ce rasseoir. Le greffier leur fit par des chefs d'accusation en l'encontre de Cassy. Puis ce fut à Daniel de parler.

**Daniel **: Votre honneur, je demande l'annulation du procès et le non-lieu pour vis de forme. Cassandra n'a pu voir un seul avocat ni médecin depuis qu'elle a été arrêtée.

**Hawkins :** Et vous êtes ?

**Daniel :** Excusez-moi, je suis le docteur Daniel Jackson, un ami de la tutrice de Cassy. Nous avons été prévenue pendant la nuit et n'avons pas eu le temps de contacter un avocat.

Hawkins regarda le dossier devant lui. Puis, dans un grognement, il prononça les mots magiques.

**Hawkins :** Je prononce le non lieu pour vis de procédure. Vous êtes libre à partir de cet instant, jeune fille. Cependant, je vous conseille fortement de commencer une cure de désintoxication. Affaire suivant.

Cassy fut conduite hors de la salle. Elle revint encadrer par deux policiers quelques minutes plus tard auprès Daniel Jack et Teal'c. Elle avait dû remettre sa tenue de prostituer. Jack s'empressa de retirer sa surchemise et en recouvrit Cassy qui le remercia d'un regard.

**Jack :** On va tous chez Carter, et on va faire venir un médecin.

**Maison de Samantha Carter.**

Le Docteur King finissait d'examiner Cassy, dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il fît une prise de sang. Il rangea le flacon de sang dans sa sacoche et rejoignit SG-1 dans le salon.

**Sam :** Alors Docteur, comment va-t-elle ?

**King **: Physiquement, elle est beaucoup trop maigre. Elle a des traces de coup sur tout le corps.

**Jack :** A quoi est-ce dût ?

**King :** Sachant qu'elle se prostituait encore hier soir, je dirais à cause de…jeux sexuels.

**Daniel :** SM ?

**King :** J'en ai peur.

**Sam :** Et psychologiquement ?

**King :** Mal, elle est très mal, de plus la drogue n'a rien arrangé. Elle est totalement dépressive.

**Jack :** En ce qui concerne la drogue ?

**King :** Sa dernière prise datant d'hier soir, vous n'aurez pas à affronter une crise de manque avant demain ou après-demain.

**Daniel :** Et que faire ?

**King :** Vous devriez l'entourer, être présent pour elle. En tant normal, je vous conseillerais de la placer dans une clinique adaptée, mais vu les événements qui l'ont mené là, je doute que cela soit bénéfique.

**Sam :** Que faire alors ?

**King :** Vous en occupez vous-même. Il faudrait que vous l'ameniez dans un endroit calme, la changer totalement d'environnement. Que vous vous retrouviez.

**Jack :** Mais, pendant les crises ?

**King :** Je sais que les militaires ont une formation médicale de base, cela suffira. Je vous laisse de quoi la calmer, à utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Il suffit de savoir faire une injection.

**Daniel :** Qu'appelez vous cas d'urgence ?

**King :** Si elle souffre trop, et encore, si vraiment vous ne pouvez plus la calmer, si elle met sa vie en danger, ou la votre, vous saurez juger.

**Sam :** Et pendant combien de temps ?

**King :** Dieu seul le sait. Vous saurez en juger aussi. Dès qu'elle ne fait plus de crise. Je dirais à première vue, un mois, un mois et demi.

**Jack :** Comment se manifesteront les crises de manque ?

**King :** Bonne question. Chaque patient réagis différemment. Je ne peux répondre.

**Jack :** C'est la surprise du chef !

**King :** Oui. Je lui est fais une prise de sang. Je les envoie au labo et vous recevrez les résultats ici, dans quelques jours. Je vous laisse des médicaments et des consignes.

**Sam :** Merci Docteur.

**King :** De rien. Bon courage.

**Jack** : Merci. Au revoir.

Tous saluèrent le docteur King et Sam le raccompagna à la porte.

**Sam (revenant) :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Jack :** On part tous les cinq dans le Minnesota.

**Daniel :** Quoi ?

**Jack :** Vous avez entendu le doc. Il faut un endroit calme, éloigner, qui change son environnement. Le chalet est tout indiqué. De plus, elle doit être entourée.

Il tend des clefs à Daniel.

**Jack :** Je vais à la base prévenir Hammond qu'on est en congé illimité. Préparez tous vos affaires. Je vous rejoins chez moi dès que j'ai fini avec Hammond.

**Teal'c :** Je viens avec vous O'Neill. Je dois faire mes bagages et tous mes objets sont à la base.

**Jack :** O.K. Daniel, attendez les filles, puis passez chez vous prendre vos affaires. Ensuite allez chez moi, on vous rejoint là-bas. Allez Teal'c, en route.

**Base Cheyenne Mountain. Bureau du général Hammond.**

**Hammond :** Quoi ?

Jack grimaça. Il se tenait devant le bureau d'Hammond et venait de demander un congé illimité pour tout SG-1. Visiblement le général avait du mal à encaisser.

**Jack :** Je demande en congés exceptionnels illimité pour tous les membres de SG-1.

**Hammond :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Hier, je vous donne votre après-midi à tous, à votre demande. Dans la nuit, je vois débarquer le Docteur Jackson limite paniqué, entraînant Teal'c hors de la base, plus tard je reçois un coup de fils me disant qu'aucun de vous ne viendrez et aujourd'hui vous êtes dans mon bureau et vous me demandez des congés illimités pour vous et votre équipe. Que ce passe t-il ? Je souhaite comprendre.

**Jack **: C'est un problème personnel.

**Hammond :** Qui vous concerne tout les quatre ?

**Jack :** En effet mon général.

**Hammond :** Ecoutez Jack, vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout me dire. Puis, il me faut une très bonne raison pour justifier ses vacances.

Jack soupira.

**Jack :** Combien de semaines de vacances en retard à Carter ?

**Hammond :** Près de 6 mois mais…

**Jack (le coupant) :** Et Daniel ?

**Hammond **: 4 mois mais là…

**Jack **: Et Teal'c ?

**Hammond :** Presque 8 mois. Jack où voulez….

**Jack :** Et moi-même, j'ai presque 3 mois de vacances en retard. Je pense qu'on peut, sans problème, rattraper un peu tout ça.

**Hammond :** Bien sûr, mais comprenez moi Jack, je vais devoir justifié vos longues vacances devant mes supérieurs, et je ne pourrais pas leurs dire que vous rattrapez, presque d'un seul coup, vos heures supplémentaires.

Jack abdiqua et lui conta les problèmes de Cassy et la solution proposée par le médecin, solution qu'ils comptaient bien suivre.

**Hammond :** Je comprends. Bien, vous avez même trois mois de congés, puisqu'on ne peut décemment pas appelez ça des vacances. Je vous demanderai juste de rester joignable. On verra ensuite si on doit rallonger les congés

**Jack :** Pas de problème. Mais appelez qu'en cas de très extrême urgence.

**Hammond :** Comme un code rouge.

**Jack :** Noir, plutôt un code noir. Comme invasion de SGC ou attaque Goa'uld imminente.

**Hammond :** Compris Jack. Mais appelez moi souvent. Donnez moi des nouvelles. Cassy est un peu comme ma petite fille vous comprenez ?

**Jack :** Mieux que vous le pensez mon général. Je vous promets de vous contacter toutes les semaines. De toutes façon Daniel et Carter voudront se tenir au courant des dernières trouvailles des équipes SG.

**Hammond :** Merci Jack. Allez-y, et n'hésitez pas à appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit. J'espère que vous vous y connaissez dans les effets de crise de manque.

**Jack :** J'étais sur le front en Irak, mon général, Carter aussi. Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qui c'est passé. Alors oui, on connaît.

**Hammond (étonné) :** Vous… ?

**Jack :** Non, et Carter non plus je pense. Mais certain de mes hommes en on pris. Il ne tenait pas sans la dope. En même temps, une crise de manque en plein assaut, c'est pas la meilleure chose que l'on peut faire.

**Hammond :** Je ne sais pas encore comment on a pu faire prendre ça à nos boys.

**Jack (dans ses dents) :** Bienvenue dans les joies de l'armée américaine.

**Hammond **: Qu'avez-vous dit colonel ?

**Jack :** Rien mon général. Puis-je y allez, j'aimerai que l'on parte le plus vite possible.

**Hammond :** Allez-y. Et appelez moi.

Jack sortit sur un signe d'assentiment. Hammond le regarda partit avec un soupir. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire sans son équipe phare mais il ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Jack, elle était légitime. Tout comme l'amertume qu'il ressentait en repensant à ce que l'état-major avait fait pendant le golfe, imitant les méthodes du Viêt-nam. Les soldats ont du mal à tenir le coup, à continuer à se battre ? On glisse une amphétamine, de la coke ou de l'héro. Les boys tiennent le coup et il ne craque pas. Tant pis pour leur santé ou celle de leur coéquipier. Tous ce qui compte, c'est qu'il tue l'ennemie, sans pitié, sans état d'âme, et pourquoi pas avec le sourire. Ceci fait que les ¾ des soldats sont revenus du golfe, la drogue débordant de chacun de leurs yeux et incapable de s'en sortir.

**Chalet de Jack O'Neill, Le soir même 21H30.**

SG-1 et Cassy étaient arrivé depuis peu dans le chalet du colonel. Pour allez plus vite, ils avaient pris l'avion et loués une voiture à Minneapolis. Maintenant, ils étaient tous installés et finissaient de dîner, installant une ambiance détendue, avant que les crises de Cassandra commencent, le calme avant la tempête. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il n'obtiendrais rien de concret et de fiable de Cassy, encore sous l'influence des produits chimiques, planant à moitié, faisant que de bref retour à la réalité, délirant le plus souvent changeant d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes, c'est pourquoi ils ne posaient pas de questions, parlaient de leurs souvenir de mission, essayant d'ignorer les interventions, souvent malvenues et blessantes, de Cassy.

**Jack : **La meilleure mission que l'on est faîtes ? Toutes celles qui ont détruit un goa'uld.

**Daniel :** Et celle que vous avez préférez alors ?

**Jack **: Je ne sais pas. Celle où ont a pu sauvez Skaara.

**Cassy (méchamment) :** Encore en môme qui est mort Jack, tu devrais pas approcher les enfants, c'est dangereux pour eux.

Jack eu un voile de tristesse dans le regard mais se repris vitre

**Jack (tentant d'ignorer Cassy)** : Et vous Daniel ?

**Daniel :** La rencontre avec les Noxs, j'ai beaucoup appris. Aussi bien sur le plan spirituel que culturel. Sam ?

**Sam : **Même si ce ne fût pas une partie de plaisir, c'est lorsque nous avons pu rencontrer la Tok'ra, j'ai pu sauver mon père.

**Cassy (ironique) :** Samantha Carter, sauveur des gens. On aura tout vu. Je verrais plutôt le contraire, elle a tendance à faire du mal au gens qui l'aime. Maman, Jonas, Pete, Martouf, Moi et j'en oublie.

Tous se regardèrent, et eurent du mal à ne pas remettre Cassy à sa place, mais ils savaient que cela ne servirait à rien. Cassy planait plus au moins, elle se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'elle disait. Cependant, ses paroles toucher à chaque fois des points sensibles. Très sensible. Et si Jack avait eu la force de ne rien dire et de cachez son trouble, Sam eu beaucoup de mal contenir ses larmes. Cassy soupira avec mépris et quitta la table pour monter dans sa chambre. Les adultes se regardèrent. En silence, ils débarrassèrent la table. Puis, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c préparaient leur chambre, Sam et Jack faisaient la vaisselle.

**Jack :** C'est vous qui avez fais ses bagages ?

**Sam :** C'est elle-même, mais Daniel la surveillait.

**Daniel (revenant) :** Elle n'a pris que des vêtements et quelques livres.

**Jack :** Vous êtes sur ?

**Daniel :** Oui, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas quitté des yeux.

**Sam :** Pratiquement ?

**Daniel :** J'ai dû m'absenter 5 secondes pour lui ramener sa trousse de toilette.

**Jack :** Et merde !

Après avoir échanger un regard avec Sam, il partit en courant dans la chambre de Cassy. Il monta les marches de l'escalier 4 à 4. Arriver devant la porte de Cassy, il tenta de l'ouvrit. Devinant à cause de la résistance que la jeune fille s'était enfermée, Jack tenta de défoncer la porte. Après plusieurs coup d'épaule, il réussi à ouvrir la porte. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre, et découvrit Cassy allongée sur le lit. Il accourue auprès d'elle. Elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle tenait une seringue à la main. Il prit son pouls, il était très faible. Comprenant qu'elle était en pleine overdose, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Les autres membres de SG-1 l'ayant suivit comprirent de suite ce qu'il en était. Ils s'écartèrent de son chemin. Toujours en courant, il arriva à la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide de la douche et plaça Cassy, debout dans ses bras, sous le jet d'eau glacé. Il maintenait la jeune fille par un bras autour de la taille. De l'autre main, il donnait des claques afin qu'elle se réveille.

**Jack :** Allez Cassy…..Cassy ouvre tes yeux…allez, revient.

Dans un gémissement Cassy ouvrit les paupières.

**Jack :** Coucou. ; Allez continue garde les yeux ouvert. Reste avec moi.

Cassy toussa, et violement, elle fut prise de vomissement. Jack la pencha en avant.

**Jack :** Allez vas-y crache, c'est bien continue.

Près de 5 minutes plus tard, Cassy se calma. On entendait que ses larmes de douleurs. Jack sortie enfin de la douche, trempé, maintenant toujours Cassy. Sam enveloppa la jeune fille dans une large serviette. Jack la porta ainsi jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Il l'a déposa sur son lit. Il sort avec les 2 autres hommes, laissant à Sam le soin de changer la jeune fille.

Sam frotta Cassy puis lui retira ses vêtements pour les changer. Cassy se laisser faire, presque inconsciente de se qui se passait. Elle était tel un pantin désarticuler. Jack, Teal'c et Daniel revinrent dans la chambre lorsque Sam bordait Cassy. Cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ne pouvez rien dire. Jack prit Sam par les épaules, et la fit sortir de la chambre, les deux autres suivirent. Il ferma la porte.

**Jack :** Il n'y a plus de danger, elle peut dormir.

Ils se regardèrent tous gravement. Ils redescendirent en silence dans le salon

**Daniel :** Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

**Jack : **Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien Daniel, elle aurait usé d'une autre ruse.

**Sam :** Vous croyez que c'était…

**Jack :** Volontaire ? Oui…

**Sam :** Alors elle a voulu mourir.

**Jack :** Oui.

**Daniel :** Mais pourquoi ?

**Jack :** Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il attend, ce qui nous attends, à partir de demain.

Il y eu en silence, comprenant que les vrais ennuies, la période la plus difficile, les crises de manque, commencerait à son réveil.

Soudainement, Jack se leva. Il prit sa boite à outils et monta à l'étage. Arriver devant la chambre de Cassy. Tout d'abord, il répara la porte.

**Daniel :** Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

**Jack :** Oui.

Quand il eu fini de la réparé. Il rentra dans la chambre. Il fouilla la chambre, la jeune fille ne se réveilla pas. Il sortit avec tout se qui aurait pu être coupant, tranchant, blessant. Il avait obstruer la fenêtre avec quelque bout de planche, qui ne laisser voir que quelques rayons de lune. Il plaça une bassine, un strict nécessaire de toilette, et un seau rempli d'eau. Il démonta le verrou intérieur puis sortit. Il ferma la porte et y plaça un cadenas. Il mit la clef dans la poche de sa chemise toujours mouillée.

Il fit signe aux autres de descendre dans le salon. Après s'être changé, il les rejoignit. Il sortit la clef de la poche de son Jean et la posa sur la cheminer.

**Jack :** Il ne faut, sous aucun prétexte qu'elle sorte de cette chambre. La clef est là. On pourra allez la voir. Chacun, à tour de rôle ira la nourrir, la laver, nettoyer ses affaires, la chambre. Et ceux, jusqu'à qu'elle aille mieux.

**Daniel :** Vous êtes sûr que l'enfermer est la meilleure solution ?

**Jack :** Vous me reposerez cette question dans 3 jours. Demain, et les jours suivant seront très éprouvant. Allons nous coucher.

Ils montèrent chacun dans la chambre qui leur était attribué.

Au milieu de la nuit, Jack sentit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les paupières et ne fut pas surpris de reconnaître la silhouette de son major. Elle s'approcha du lit d'un pas timide. Jack se redressa et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui obéit.

**Jack :** Vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil non plus.

**Sam :** Non mon colonel.

**Jack :** Elle va s'en sortir. Nous allons l'aider.

**Sam :** C'est si dur.

**Jack :** Je sais. Mais il faut être fort, pour elle.

**Sam :** J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

**Jack :** Mais vous y arriverez. Nous craquerons, tous, mais les autres seront là pour nous relayer dans ces cas.

Sam acquiesça mais garda la tête baisser. Jack, sentant son malaise, la prit dans ses bras et la berça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Trop heureux, malgré les circonstances, de tenir la femme de son cœur dans ses bras, il la laissa dormir ainsi, la rejoignant dans les bras de morphée quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés par des coups que l'on donnait contre les murs de la chambre voisine. Sans prendre le temps de s'appesantir sur leur position pour dormir, Jack et Sam se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Cassy. Daniel arriva avec la clef du cadenas et la donna à Jack. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte. A peine entrer dans la chambre, Cassy se jeta sur lui pour tenter de sortir. Jack tenta tant bien que mal de la retenir. Un peu brutalement, il la tira jusque sur le lit et le maintien allongé, les deux mains sur les épaules. La jeune fille continuer de se débattre, de la bave coulant sur son menton.

**Teal'c :** Carter, la trousse, dans la salle de bain, y'a un calmant.

**Jack :** Non. Autrement ça ne servira à rien. Faut attendre. Que si ça va mal.

Cassy se calma tout à coup et tomba amorphe sur le lit. Jack la lâcha, pris son pouls, et hocha la tête.

**Jack :** Elle va bien. Carter, Lavez et habillez là. Je la ferais manger.

Les trois hommes descendirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Sam s'occupait de Cassy.

**Cassy :** Sam ?

**Sam :** Je suis là.

**Cassy :** Où on est ?

**Sam :** Chez le colonel, dans son chalet.

**Cassy :** Que s'est-il passé ?

**Sam :** Tu as fais une overdose hier soir.

Cassy se tu et se laissa faire. Jack arriva avec un plateau où était entreposé le petit déjeuné.

Sam se leva et fit signe à Jack que tout était calme. Jack s'approcha et posa le plateau sur le lit.

**Jack :** Comment tu te sens ?

**Cassy :** J'ai mal à la tête. Je peux avoir un cachet,

**Jack :** Non, ça va passer tout seul. Il faut que tu manges.

**Cassy :** J'ai pas faim, je veux juste un cachet pour faire taire se mal de tête.

**Jack :** Je n'ai rien ici.

Cassy se leva brusquement et prit un couteau sur le plateau et le mis sous la gorge de Jack. Elle avait une lueur démente dans les yeux.

**Cassy :** Je sais très bien que le doc ta donner quelque chose donne moi le.

**Jack :** Hors de question, pose ce couteau, tu vas te blesser.

**Cassy :** Non, c'est toi que je vais blesser.

Alerter par les cris de Cassy, les trois autres firent irruption dans la chambre et s'arrêtèrent, choquer en voyant Cassy pointer un couteau à 1mm de la gorge de Jack. Teal'c fût le premier à réagir.

**Teal'c :** Cassandra, que se passe t'il ?

**Cassy :** Je veux ce que le doc a donné pour moi.

Les gestes de Cassy étaient de moins en moins contrôlés. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. La lame rencontra la peau de Jack, et fit une légère entaille. Voyant cela, Cassy commença à paniquer.

**Cassy :** La dope, je veux la dope. Donnez la moi. J'en ai besoin.

**Jack :** Non, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Ecoutes moi Cassy, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Cassy se recula, laissant tomber le couteau. La gorge de Jack saigner toujours mais il n'y fit pas attention. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle transpirait, tremblait. Elle avait froid, mais sentait la sueur la parcourir de tout son corps.

**Cassy :** J'ai mal… Tu ne comprends pas….J'ai trop mal, je vais mourir. Jack ...Donne m'en. J'en ai besoin….J'ai trop mal…

Elle ne put plus parler. Elle fut prise de convulsion. Jack tenta de la maintenir. Mais ces convulsions étaient trop violentes. Elle allait se blesser.

**Jack :** Teal'c, venait m'aidez. Carter, allez chercher la seringue…elle contient se qu'il faut… ; Vite.

Ils exécutèrent ses ordres. Daniel du aider Jack et Teal'c à immobiliser Cassy tandis que Sam lui faisait l'injection de calmant. Cassy se rendormit. Ils prirent le plateau et l'enferma.

Ils descendirent tous au salon. Soufflant.

**Jack :** Il va falloir l'attacher. Sinon, elle se fera mal.

**Daniel :** Vous êtes sûr ?

**Sam :** Oui, mais d'abord, il faut que le colonel se soigne.

La plaie qu'il avait à la gorge saigner toujours. Il acquiesça et monta dans la salle de bain. Sam le suivit.

**Sam :** Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

**Jack :** Pas contre, j'ai du mal.

Sam lui prit le coton imbiber d'alcool des mains et comprima la plaie. Il fit une petite grimace. Quand le sang se tarit, Sam put examiner la plaie.

**Sam :** Je suis rassuré, ce n'est pas bien profond. Mais elle a raté la jugulaire de peu.

**Jack :** Il ne fallait pas vous en faire. C'est toujours impressionnant, mais rarement grave.

**Sam :** Oui, mais elle aurait pu vous tuer.

**Jack :** Où vous, si vous aviez été à ma place. Et croyez moi, je préfère que ce soit moi qui ai prit le coup. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, vous ne rentrerez plus dans cette chambre seule.

**Sam :** Je sais me défendre.

**Jack** : Moi aussi, pourtant, vous êtes entrain de me faire un pansement. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelques choses. Je T…

Il coupa sa phrase, conscient qu'il allait dire quelque chose, qu'ils s'étaient, tout les deux promis de taire.

**Sam : **Vous ?

**Jack : **Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu supporter qu'elle vous fasse du mal. Je sais que ce n'est que cette saloperie qui l'a commande, mais….

**Sam :** Je sais. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vu vous menacer.

**Jack :** Il ne fallait pas.

**Sam :** Elle aurait pu vous tuer. Ça, je ne l'aurait pas….

Ils se turent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, d'un regard intense, de ceux qu'ils ne devraient, à la vue d'un certain règlement, pas échanger. Sam effleura du bout des doigts la coupure de Jack. Son regard se noya de larmes. Elle tenta de les empêcher mais en vain.

**Jack :** Eh…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dites pas que c'est cette simple coupure qui vous a mis dans cet état. J'en ai vu d'autre.

Sam dit un faible sourire, mais ses larmes continuées.

**Sam :** Je suis nulle. Je suis incapable de m'occuper correctement de Cassy, comme Janet l'aurait voulue. Je travaille trop, elle avait raison. Et part ma faute, elle se tue à petit feu…elle a failli vous tuer Jack. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre. Ni vous, ni Cassy.

Elle continua à pleurer. Jack l'a prit alors dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

**Jack :** Vous n'y êtes pour rien Sam. Elle a tout fait pour nous le cacher. Personne n'est responsable ici. Ni vous, ni moi. Et vous ne nous perdrez pas. On fait tout pour la sortir de cet enfer.

**Sam :** Oui, mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose à vous ?

**Jack :** Il ne m'arrivera rien Sam. Ni ici, ni en mission. Vous êtes là pour me protéger. Teal 'c et Daniel aussi.

Ils restèrent blotti l'un contre l'autre un moment. Puis quand Sam se fut calmé, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait sur elle un regard, rempli d'inquiétude, d'amour, de confiance et de force qu'il cherchait à lui transmettre. Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Et mue par une force dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ils se reculèrent d'abord surpris par le baiser qu'aucun des deux n'avait calculé. Mais ils se sourirent et reprirent. Doucement, tendrement. Puis le baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus passionné et plus fougueux. Ils furent interrompus par des coups sur la porte.

**Daniel :** Ca va ? Jack n'a rien de grave, on commence à s'inquiéter en bas.

**Jack :** Non, ça va Daniel. On arrive.

Ils entendirent Daniel s'éloigner.

Sam eut un regard triste.

**Jack :** Sam, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous regrettez ?

**Sam :** Le baiser non. Mais de devoir oublier. Encore une fois.

Jack la serra fort dans ses bras.

**Jack :** Moi, je ne veux pas oublier. Sauf si vous me le demandez.

**Sam :** Je ne veux pas non plus, mais on n'a pas le choix.

**Jack :** Si, on ne peut mettre seulement les garçons au courant. On fera attention autrement. D'accord ? Je veux être heureux Sam. Avec toi.

Sam hésita quelques secondes, puis, embrassa Jack pour lui donner son accord.

**Sam **: Ils nous attendent en bas. Ils vont vraiment s'inquiéter.

Ils descendirent donc, main dans la main, dans le salon. Quand il les vit arriver ainsi, Daniel avala son café de travers.

**Daniel **: Vous…vous deux…vous êtes ensemble ? Ça y est ?

Pour toutes réponses, le nouveau couple s'embrassa devant leurs deux amis.

Après les félicitations de rigueur, Jack leur dit que eux deux seulement devraient être au courant. Ils acquiescèrent puis se mirent à leur plus dur labeur, attacher Cassy. Seul Teal'c eut la force de caractère et physique de le faire. Cassy se débattit, le menaçant, le maudissant sur plusieurs générations, l'insultant.

La journée se passa difficilement. Le chalet, autrefois calme, était maintenant emplit des cris de Cassy. Vers Midi, Teal'c fut désigner volontaire pour portée le repas de Cassandra.

Il ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Cassy le regarda méchamment.

**Cassy : **A c'est toi ! Tu regrettes déjà de m'avoir attaché

**Teal'c : **Non, je fais cela pour ton bien.

**Cassy **: C'est cela. Alors qu'est-ce qu tu viens foutre ici ?

**Teal'c :** Je viens te donner à manger.

**Cassy :** Casses-toi, je n'ai pas faim.

**Teal'c :** Il faut pourtant que tu manges.

**Cassy :** Bah, y'a de space cake ?

**Teal'c :** Non, je ne connais pas ce gâteau.

**Cassy :** Alors c'est pas la peine.

Teal'c ne répondit plus. Il s'installa prêt d'elle et la força à avaler la soupe que Sam avait préparée pour elle. Elle recrache sur le Jaffa plusieurs cuillères, mais avala quand même la moitié. Teal'c lui nettoya le visage, un peu la chambre et redescendit.

**Jack :** Comment ça c'est passé ?

**Teal'c :** Elle n'en a mangé la moitié.

**Sam :** C'est plus qu'on espéré.

**Jack :** C'est parce que ta soupe est géniale.

**Teal'c :** J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait Sali ses draps et ses vêtements. 2 d'entre nous devrais y aller.

Se furent Daniel et Sam qui s'y collèrent. Non s'en difficulté ils réussirent à nettoyer la jeune fille et changer les draps. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils avaient le cœurs au bord des lèvres, Cassy c'étaient oublié et avait régurgité son déjeuner. Pour se changer les idées, ils décidèrent de faire un poker. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre, surveiller Cassy, qu'elle ne se blesse pas, la nourrir, et s'occuper d'elle. Et les premiers jours, ils ne pouvaient juste que l'aidé dans le quotidien. Il ne pourrait pas être présent pour elle, comme Jack le matin même, ils risquaient leurs vies.

La partie de poker se fit, sans grand enthousiasme, criant presque pour essayer de couvrir les hurlements de Cassandra.

**Jack : **3 cartes.

_Cassy : Aidez-moi…j'ai mal…_

**Sam :** 2.

_Cassy : Je suis entrain de mourir et vous vous en foutez_.

**Daniel :** 4

Il tenta de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre de Cassy. D'une pression sur son genou Jack l'arrêta, il lui fit comprendre du regard que cela ne servirait à rien.

**Teal'c :** 1

La partie continua. Cassy avait arrêté de faire des phrases cohérentes et ne poussait que des longues plaintes, qui les déconcentrait. Le jeu prit vite fin. Alors, ils s'installèrent dans les canapé, Sam dans les bras de Jack, discutant de tout et de rien, s'interrompant parfois en lassant un regard voilé de tristesse et de compassion vers la chambre de Cassandra.

**Lendemain 20H**

SG-1 venait de terminer le repas. La journée avait encore était éprouvante. Cassy hurlait qu'elle allait mourir, appeler sans cesse, dans une voix remplit de sanglots, et chacun devait se battre pour ne pas aller la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait profité de ça pour s'échapper ou tenter de se suicider. Jack prépara un plateau et le porta à Cassy. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit la jeune fille en pleurs dans le lit. Difficilement, il s'approcha et signala sa présence.

**Jack :** C'est l'heure de dîner ma grande.

Il lui donna à manger, tout en discutant.

**Cassy :** Jack ?

**Jack **: Oui ?

**Cassy :** J'ai mal.

**Jack :** Je sais.

**Cassy :** Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas mourir ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas rejoindre maman ?

**Jack :** Parce que je tiens à toi ma puce.

**Cassy :** Et alors ? Tu aimais bien ton fils non ? Tu l'as tout de même tué. Et l'autre Charlie, tu l'as laissé se faire infester par un serpent.

**Jack :** C'est un Tok'ra. C'est différent.

**Cassy :** Pas à moi Jack. Je sais se que tu en penses. Pourquoi moi, tu ne me laisses pas comme les autres enfants ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante.

**Jack **: Crois moi ma puce que si j'avais pu l'évité, les autres enfants serais en vie et aurais une vie normale.

**Cassy :** Tu aurais pu évité que Charlie se tue. C'est quand même toi qui as laissé traîné ton arme, autrement, il serait en vie.

Ça en fut trop pour Jack. Il reprit le plateau, seulement entamé de moitié, et ressortit de la chambre, s'en oublier de la fermer, et redescendit dans la cuisine. Il jeta plus qu'il ne déposa le plateau dans l'évier et si dirigea vers la porte d'entrer.

**Jack :** Je vais faire un tour.

**Daniel :** Jack ! Attendez.

Sans se retourner, Jack sortit. Daniel voulu le suivre.

**Sam :** Laissez Daniel. J'y vais.

Sam sortit à son tour. Elle vit Jack se diriger vers le ponton. Elle le suivit. Elle le rejoignit et s'assis à côté de lui. Il l'a regarda, une tristesse infinie dans les yeux.

**Jack :** Elle m'a demandé de la laisser, de l'abandonner. Elle m'a accusé de la mort de mon fils.

Sans dire un mot, Sam prit Jack dans ses bras. Il posa la tête contre son cœur. Il ne pleura pas. Sam lui caressa les cheveux.

**Jack (dans son cou) :** Elle veut mourir Sam !

**Sam (doucement) :** Je sais mon chéri, mais elle veut surtout arrêter de souffrir. On ne doit pas baisser les bras.

**Jack :** Je sais mais c'est si dur…

Sam hocha juste la tête. Quelques minutes après, Jack se releva et envoya un faible sourire.

**Jack :** Je suis désolé.

**Sam :** Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu l'as dis, on va tous craquer, c'est ton tour. La prochaine fois se sera Teal'c ou Daniel, ou moi à nouveau.

**Jack :** Mais je devrais être fort, pour toi mon ange.

**Sam :** Jack, je te connais. Je sais que ce que l'on traverse te fais autant de mal qu'à moi. Je suis là aussi pour ça. Je suis là pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi.

**Jack :** Merci mon ange.

**Sam :** Non, c'est normal.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent les garçons dans le chalet. Ils discutèrent un moment puis, tous allèrent se coucher, demain serait un autre jour, encore plus dur peut-être, tout comme les autres jours qui suivraient. Et se fut le cas, en particulier pour Daniel.

Presque une semaine plus tard, il s'occupait de Cassy dans l'après-midi, elle était un peu plus lucide et pouvaient parler, raisonnait de manière cohérente, pendant des laps de temps de plus en plus long. Elle manger seule et ils ne devaient plus l'attacher. Elle ne cherchait plus à faire de mal, physiquement, ni à elle-même ni aux autres. Cependant, ayant peur d'une tentative de fugue, ils la gardaient enfermée. Comme ces derniers jours, c'est Sam et Jack qui avait pratiquement tout assumé, le plus difficile peut-être. Ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver vraiment tout les deux depuis qu'ils avaient entamé leur relation. C'est pourquoi, Daniel et Teal'c les avaient envoyer se prendre l'air, sortir un peu de cette ambiance presque morbide. Ils avaient difficilement accepté, puis, se décidant pour une séance de ciné et un restau dans la ville la plus proche, ils étaient partis, sachant qu'il reviendrait dans moins de 4 heures. Daniel avait aussi dit à Teal'c d'aller faire un tour autour du Lac, sachant que son ami Jaffa avait besoin de calme que le chalet de donner pas en se moment. Daniel resta donc seule avec la jeune fille pendant la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Jack et Sam, heureux de leurs soirées en amoureux, évoluèrent, plus ou moins décemment, jusqu'à leur chambre. En entrant, ils furent étonnée de voir Daniel, les yeux rougit, tenant une photo, assis en tailleur sur leur lit.

**Sam :** Daniel ?

Il releva la tête et les regarda d'un air plutôt absent.

**Jack :** Cassy ?

**Daniel :** Dors. Teal'c dehors.

Jack s'approcha du lit et s'assis prêt de Daniel. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il regarda la photo. C'est un cliché de Janet. S'approcha aussi et s'assis de l'autre côté de Daniel ?

**Sam :** Que s'est-il passait avec Cassy ?

**Daniel :** Elle a raison. C'est de ma faute, tous et de ma faute. Janet est morte et c'est de ma faute. Elle a raison.

Il éclata en sanglot. Jack le prit dans ses bras, comme un frère. Ouvrant chacun un bras, les garçons invitèrent Sam. Elle se joint à eux. Une grosse masse noire, les prit tout les trois dans ses bras. Teal'c venait de rentrer, et malgré tout, lui aussi avait besoin de se sentir proche de ses amis. Pour lui aussi c'était difficile, Cassandra lui reprochant souvent son passé de Prima.

Les semaines passèrent. Bientôt Cassandra put sortir de sa chambre, puis, sous surveillance du chalet. Elle ne faisait plus de crise depuis presque une semaine. Cela faisait maintenant presque 3 mois qu'ils étaient au chalet. Cassandra était redevenue la jeune fille qu'il connaissait, douce, gentille, serviable, taquinant Sam et Jack, avec l'aide de Daniel, sur leur relation. Jack la mis à l'épreuve, l'air de rien. Il laissa traîner, comme sans faire exprès, un comprimé de somnifère, toute la journée, sous les yeux de Cassy. Ils s'absentaient tous le plus souvent possible, quittant le chalet, laissant seule la jeune fille toute l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la première chose qu'ils virent, fût le comprimer, intact. Cassy n'avait pas pu l'échanger. Ils affichèrent un grand sourire. Ils avaient gagnée. Au bout de trois long mois de souffrance pour tous, ils avaient gagné leurs combats contre la drogue.

C'est pourquoi, après le repas, ils se réunirent tous dans le salon, c'était l'heure des explications.

Cassy les regarda tous un à un puis baissa les yeux, les souvenirs, fugaces, incomplets, de ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois ne lui permettaient plus de regarder sa famille dans les yeux. Mais ils avaient été là pour elle, lui avait permis de réaliser son souhait le plus cher, arrêter cette descente en enfer. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, qu'elle leur demande pardon, qu'elle les remercie, qu'elle leur exprime sa reconnaissance, de l'avoir aidée, de ne pas l'avoir abandonnée, malgré tout, malgré ses insultes, ses suppliques, ses menaces. Elle posa les yeux sur la fine cicatrice que portait Jack à la base du cou. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle leur parle. Mais elle n'arriverait pas toute seule, il fallait qu'on l'aide, que quelqu'un l'aide à commencer.

**Daniel :** Autant commencer par le début.

Jamais elle ne fût aussi reconnaissante envers quelqu'un qu'envers l'archéologue en cet instant. Il avait compris son malaise, sa gêne. Alors, d'une voix atone, dénuée d'émotion, pour que ce soit plus facile, pour réussir, elle lâcherait la pression après, elle commença son récit.

**Cassy :** Pour tout comprendre, il faut savoir que les dernières paroles que j'ai dites à Maman sont des mots de colère. Nous nous étions disputées par rapport à une fête qu'elle refusait que j'organise à la maison. Nous nous étions quittées fâchées ce matin là. Je suis allée au lycée, pensant revenir plus doucement, avec quelques concessions, sur cette fête le soir même. Le midi, j'ai téléphoné, à l'heure de sa pause, à la base, pour lui demander pardon de m'être emportée, je n'aimais pas rester fâchée avec elle longtemps. Une infirmière m'a répondu et a précisé qu'elle avait dû partir sur le terrain, pour une urgence. Je m'inquiétais, mais pas trop, croyant juste ce que l'infirmière m'avait dit, qu'un soldat avait été blessé lors d'une mission de routine et non transportable.

**Jack :** Qui dit mission de routine dit mission tranquille.

**Cassy :** C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. Puis le soir, je suis rentrée du lycée, c'est toi Sam qui m'a accueillie à la maison, et tu m'as annoncé que ma mère était morte. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je m'en voulais, je m'en veux, que mes dernières paroles à ma mère soient des paroles de haine. Vous connaissez la suite jusqu'à l'enterrement.

Ils acquiescèrent, repensant à l'instant où la petite extraterrestre avait craqué dans les bras de Jack.

**Sam **: Puis tu as emménagé chez moi.

**Cassy :** Oui. Quelques jours après je suis retournée au lycée. J'étais mal, d'être orpheline, et de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à maman, que l'on se soit quitté fâchées, pour toujours. Que les derniers mots que je lui ai dit soit des paroles de colères et non d'amour. Le premier à venir me voir fut Kyle. Le même Kyle que Peter a arrêté il y a environ 3 mois. Il m'a abordé et m'a dit qu'il savait combien c'était dur de perdre un de ses parents. Mais qu'il avait la solution pour ne pas trop souffrir. J'étais tant dans ma douleur que je l'ai cru. Je voulais à tout prix que cette souffrance stoppe. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un produit miracle qui pouvait m'aider, que Steve avait réussi à s'en remettre grâce à ça.

**Daniel :** Steve ?

**Cassy :** C'est un de mes camarades de classe. Il a perdu son grand frère il y a environ un an, en Irak. Il avait été complètement anéanti par la perte de son frère. Mais il avait réussi à faire face. Grâce à son produit miracle m'a dit Kyle. Alors j'ai voulu essayer. La première dose, c'est Kyle qui me l'a injectée, me disant comment faire, m'expliquant qu'il valait mieux me piquer dans les jambes, plus efficace…en fait plus discret. Il m'a expliqué comment me faire une seringue et m'a injecté ma première dose. Gratuitement bien sûr. Et ce qu'il m'avait dit me semblait vrai, j'oubliais, je ne souffrais plus, je n'avais plus mal. Je suis presque instantanément rentrée dans un monde euphorique. J'étais bien. La deuxième dose, j'en ai eu besoin une semaine après. Celle là payante. Mais pas trop cher. Je n'avais besoin que de l'argent de poche que me donnaient Sam et Jack pour me procurer la dose dont j'avais besoin. Environ une fois tous les trois jours. J'avais tout de suite su que c'était de la dope, mais je croyais que je résisterais à la dépendance, que j'arrêterais dès que je le voudrais…En fait, il ne m'a suffi que de deux prises pour être accro. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie non plus, sachant que quand j'arrêterai la drogue, la douleur reviendrait. Donc, pendant 6 mois, je me piquais, avec ce que me fournissait Kyle, à bas prix. De la mauvaise qualité, cela va sans dire. Sûrement coupée avec je ne sais quel détergeant, cela je l'ai appris plus tard. Puis, Pete l'a arrêté. Et cela a été le début de la fin. J'avais besoin, réellement besoin de ma dose, alors j'ai trouvé d'autres dealers, qui eux me demandaient bien plus que Kyle. Alors je vous ai volés, tous, sans exception, et je m'en excuse, je vous rembourserai. Mais cela ne suffisait plus. Alors un dealer est venue me voir, et m'a prise sous son aile, il me donnait ma dose, quand j'en avais besoin, à condition…d'être gentille avec des hommes, et de leur demander de l'argent. J'ai de suite compris qu'il voulait que je me… prostitue, qu'il serait mon mac, mais j'en avais tellement besoin….j'ai accepté. Pendant près de 15 jours, j'ai fais… la pute, il n'y a pas d'autres mots…. Rassurez-vous, toujours protégée. J'ai eu des clients seuls, rapides, mais mon mac m'utilisait aussi dans des…des orgies, dans des jeux… Sado-masochistes, et… j'étais co…consentante, sachant que j'aurais ma dose ensuite. Je me suis vue j…jouir, ou faire semblant, en prenant des coups de fouets… je me suis vue menottée…pour permettre à un homme, désespéré, de prendre son pied….Je…. Je me suis vue…per… perdre ma… virginité sous les assauts de l'homme que je détestais, le même homme que j'adorais lorsqu'il me donnait ma dose….Je… je me suis vue crier…et pas de douleur … sous des… mutilations qu'un groupe de machos en mal de virilité s'amusaient à me dessiner sur le corps…. C'est lors d'un de ces jeux SM que j'ai été arrêtée. Vous connaissez la suite.

J'aurais voulu arrêter bien plus tôt, je me dégoûtais…je me dégoûte. J'ai fait des choses, pas croyables, sexuellement parlant…ne pas faire payer des militaires de la base pour qu'ils ne parlent pas…sachant que je recevrais alors un coup de plus de la part de mon mac, que je faisais une croix sur ma dose du jour, où alors que je devrais accepter d'autre jeux SM…de ceux que je ne supportais que grâce à l'héroïne. J'ai pris je ne sais combien de substances, pour tenir. Je faisais la pute pour me droguer puis je me droguais pour oublier que j'étais devenue une putain.

Il y eut un silence et elle reprit.

Je vous remercie, tous les quatre, de m'avoir aidée, de m'avoir emmenée de force ici, et de m'avoir aidée à décrocher. Et je vous demande pardon. A toi Sam, de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses méchantes, je sais bien que tu n'es pas la cause de la mort de tous ces gens, et encore moins de maman, A toi Teal'c, tu étais un esclave, tu n'avais pas le choix, à toi Daniel, je sais bien que maman était ton amie et que jamais tu ne l'aurais laissée mourir si tu avais pu l'en empêcher, et toi Jack. Jack, de t'avoir accusé de faire du mal aux enfants que tu approchais, je sais que c'est faux, d'avoir manqué de t'égorger, de t'avoir menti, comme à tous, de t'avoir volé, comme à tous, de t'avoir demandé de me laisser mourir. Je retire ce que je t'ai dit à la prison, tu n'es pas rien pour moi, au contraire, tu es comme un père pour moi.

Depuis le début de son récit, sa voix tremblait. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'excuser, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, un sanglot lui coupa la voix. Elle se reprit pour finir.

**Cassy :** Je comprendrais que vous m'en vouliez, je ne peux me pardonner moi-même de tous ce que je vous ai fait, je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir, mais il faut que vous sachiez que je vous aime.

Ils la regardèrent tous. Jack avait pris une Sam en larmes dans ses bras, lui-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Teal'c n'avait pas bronché mais on pouvait sentir une profonde compassion et de la douleur dans son regard. Daniel pleurait lui aussi.

**Jack :** Nous ne t'en voulons pas ma puce, on ne t'abandonnera pas, jamais. Mais tu nous as déçus, et nous n'avons plus confiance en toi. Bien sûr nous te pardonnons tout ce que tu as pu faire sous l'influence des drogues. Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler. A moi, à Sam, à Daniel ou à Teal'c. Nous t'aurions aidée, jamais nous ne t'aurions jugée. Jamais nous ne te jugerons.

**Sam **: Nous t'aimons nous aussi, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici ma chérie. Mais Jack a parlé en notre nom à tous. Nous n'avons plus confiance en toi.

**Cassy :** Je comprends.

**Jack :** Je le sais. Demain nous rentrons dans le Colorado. Nous emménagerons ensemble, tous les trois, toi, Sam et moi. Comme une famille.

**Sam :** Nous sommes une famille.

**Daniel :** Teal'c et moi serons présents aussi. Pour toi, tous les jours, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

**Jack : **Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider mieux qu'ainsi.

**Cassy :** Je sais. Merci.

**Sam :** Ne nous remercie pas trop vite. Tu n'auras que peu d'instants de liberté.

**Jack :** Tu ne sortiras pas seule de la maison.

**Sam :** L'un d'entre nous te conduira au lycée. Tu vas d'ailleurs en changer. Cet été, tu iras dans un camp qui accueille des adolescents qui ont vécu ce que tu as vécu.

**Jack : **Nous te ferons un contrôle sanguin, régulièrement. Ce sera à toi de regagner notre confiance, à tous.

**Sam :** Et tu travailleras. Pour nous rembourser les vols que tu as commis. Tous les vols.

**Jack :** Et je veux rencontrer toutes les personnes de ton entourage avant de te laisser sortir avec elles. Tous tes amis, les nouveaux comme les anciens.

**Cassy :** Vous me surveillerez dans mes moindres mouvements ? Je comprends, et je suis d'accord. Je le mérite. Je mérite même bien pire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous comptez pour moi, tout les quatre. Et je vous remercie encore, je sais que tous ce que vous faîtes, ce que vous ferez, est pour moi, pour mon bien.

**Teal'c :** Tu comptes aussi pour nous Cassandra. Ce fut une tâche que je n'aurais laissé à quiconque que te t'aider à t'en sortir.

Les trois autres membres de SG-1 acquiescèrent. Cassy se leva, et, avec quelques hésitations serra dans ses bras chaque membre de l'assemblée. Même Teal'c répondit à l'étreinte avec chaleur. La journée, et surtout la soirée, avait été éprouvantes en émotions, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Sam et Jack été resté enlacés dans le canapé après que les trois autres soit montés se coucher. Sam était encore bouleversée par le récit de Cassandra.

**Sam :** Et dire que je la revois encore petite. Quand on l'a retrouvée sur la planète. Maintenant, elle est devenue une fille de 17 ans, ex-junkie, ayant passé les pires épreuves que la vie peut réserver. Jack, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Janet là haut me l'avait confiée. Elle a fait une grave erreur.

**Jack :** Non, mon ange. Elle n'a pas fait d'erreur. Tu n'y peux rien. On a rien vu. Et on ne pouvait rien voir. Elle l'a très bien caché. Tu es une mère parfaite pour Cassandra. Tu as su être là quand elle en avait le plus besoin.

**Sam :** Non, je n'étais pas là à la mort de Janet, autrement, on n'en serait pas là.

**Jack **: Si, tu étais présente. Et quand bien même j'étais là. Tu as diminué tes heures pour être avec elle. J'ai même cru que tu avais abandonné Naqquih. Toi et moi on lui a tendu la main. Elle ne l'a pas prise. Elle s'est raccrochée à autre chose, et on n'y pouvait rien.

**Sam **: Mais si j'avais arrêté de travailler…

**Jack :** ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle a commencé au lycée, elle te l'a dit. Si on avait été tout le temps là, elle aurait trouvé d'autres excuses. Elle aurait plus souvent prétexté être chez moi, ou chez une amie quelconque. Le résultat aurait été le même. Personne n'y est pour rien. Le seul responsable est ce Kyle. Elle n'est pas sa seule victime. Les parents du jeune Steve dont elle nous a parlé, on sûrement des emplois du temps moins chargés que les nôtres et ils sont sûrement ensemble. Pourtant, il se droguait, peut-être se drogue t'il toujours. Nous, à l'époque, nous ne vivions pas ensemble. Ça a seulement facilité un peu les excuses bidons. Et encore, Cassy a une belle imagination.

**Sam :** Tu as raison….Tu comptes vraiment qu'on vive ensemble tous les deux ?

**Jack :** Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi ma chérie et, sauf si tu ne veux pas, on va vivre ensemble.

**Sam :** Et s'il n'y avait pas Cassy, tu me l'aurais proposé ?

**Jack :** Sam, le fait qu'il y ait Cassy ne change rien dans ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive.

**Sam :** Mais que dira t'on à Hammond ?

**Jack :** Que nous vivons ensemble pour Cassy, pour lui apporter un équilibre. Pour pouvoir la surveiller, pour mieux l'aider.

**Sam :** Et tu crois qu'il nous laissera faire ?

**Jack :** J'ai déjà plus ou moins tâté le terrain au téléphone. Je lui ai dit que Cassy devrait être très entourée pendant quelques temps encore. Que je devrais peut-être emménager chez toi. Il n'avait pas l'air contre. Ne t'en fais pas, plus rien maintenant ne me séparera de toi.

Sam lui lança son plus beau sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant de rejoindre leur chambre, où leur nuit fût marquée par la tendresse et l'amour.

**Lendemain. 14H Maison de Jack O'Neill. Colorado Springs.**

Jack entra en premier dans la maison. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres afin d'aérer les pièces. L'air avait été confiné pendant près de 3 mois. Le reste de SG-1 et Cassy le suivirent de près, déposant les bagages de tous dans l'entrée. Dès son arrivée, Cassandra prit un sac poubelle et alla dans sa chambre. Sur un signe de la jeune fille, les adultes la suivirent. Ils l'observèrent donc soulever son matelas. Elle prit un boite un fer, l'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. Il y avait des seringues, un énorme élastique, du coton… Elle vida la boîte sous leurs yeux. Elle alla vers son bureau et sortit du fond d'un tiroir d'autres ustensiles qui lui permettaient de faire ses injections. Enfin, elle alla vers la bibliothèque, ouvrit sa bible. Elle avait découpé l'intérieur des pages. Il y avait à l'intérieur plusieurs sachets contenant de la drogue. Elle les prit à pleine main et les jeta dans la poubelle. Ils étaient fiers de Cassy, c'était un grand pas en avant qu'elle fasse cela d'elle-même. Malgré tout, Jack fouilla lui-même la chambre, ouvrant chaque livre chaque CD, soulevant chaque lame du plancher, Sam fouillant les vêtement. Il regarda même derrière les plinthes et il fut satisfait de ne rien trouver de plus. Ils sortirent et virent Cassandra jeter dans le grand container municipal tout son passé de droguée.

**Jack :** C'est bien. Je suis fier de toi ma puce.

**Cassy :** Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Il faudra faire de même chez Sam.

**Sam :** On l'a fait avant de partir d'ici.

**Cassy :** Dommage, j'aurais voulu le faire moi-même.

**Daniel :** Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais on devrait passer à la base pour prévenir que nous sommes rentrés et prêts à reprendre le travail.

**Sam :** Et j'aimerais bien passer chez moi.

**Daniel :** Idem ici.

**Jack :** Bien, on va à la base, Cassy, il va sans dire que tu nous accompagnes.

**Cassy :** De toute manière je dois des excuses à George. Et $100.

**Jack :** Alors ce sera l'occasion. Allez, en route.

**Base Cheyenne Mountain. Bureau du Général George Hammond.**

**Hammond **: Quoi ?

**Jack :** Je vous indique mon changement d'adresse. Pour le bien de Cassandra, je vais à présent vivre chez Carter. Je dormirai dans la chambre d'ami, bien sûr.

**Hammond :** Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça Major ?

**Sam :** Bien sûr. Je suis prête à accueillir le colonel chez moi. Cassandra a besoin d'un équilibre en ce moment. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire encore confiance sur ses allées et venues, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus la priver de la présence de l'un ou l'autre. Elle a besoin de nous à ses côtés.

**Hammond : **Bien, je crois que je dois m'incliner devant de tels arguments. Mais je dois vous prévenir que votre cohabitation ne devra pas interférer dans vos missions et votre rôle à la base.

**Jack :** Cela va de soi mon général.

**Hammond :** Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je vous demanderai de reprendre le travail après demain, le temps que vous déménagiez. Vous aurez un briefing à 9H00. Vous pouvez disposer.

**Sam :** Cassandra est avec Daniel pour le moment, elle va venir vous voir.

Les deux militaires, après un salut, sortirent. Arrivé à la porte, le général les rappela.

**Hammond :** Colonel, je n'irai pas vérifier dans quelle chambre vous dormez.

**Jack :** Merci mon général.

Ils sortirent tout heureux du bureau de leur supérieur. Il avait deviné, mais accepté, leur relation, du moins tant qu'elle était discrète. Ils rejoignirent le reste de SG-1 dans le bureau de Daniel tandis que Cassy allait voir le général. Ils leur annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle. Daniel et Teal'c furent très heureux pour leurs amis. Cassy revint du bureau du général mal à l'aise. Elle avait dû s'excuser de lui avoir pris de l'argent sous un prétexte fallacieux, et lui promettre de le lui rendre dès qu'elle le pourrait. Hammond n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, sans être méchant. Seulement sévère, mais juste. Elle avait tout de même pu lire un peu de compassion dans son regard.

Ils repartirent de la base. Daniel et Teal'c en direction de l'appartement de l'archéologue et Sam, Cassy et Jack chez le Major.

**Maison de Samantha Carter**

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que Jack avait emménagé avec Sam et Cassandra. La cohabitation se passait bien, malgré quelques disputes de couple, mais rien de bien grave. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient levés tôt. Cassandra avait repris son poids de forme, et plus aucun de ses vêtements ne lui allait. Ils avaient donc tous les trois passé la journée dans les magasins, à rire, à refaire la garde robe de la jeune fille qui regretta vite d'avoir emmené Jack. En effet, le militaire semblait vouloir qu'elle ne s'habille qu'avec des cols roulés. Sam calma bien vite les tendance de père super protecteur de Jack et Cassy put acheter ce qu'elle voulait, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr. Tout, sauf des jupes, robes et autres vêtements à jambe courte, portant encore sur elle les stigmates de ses injections passées.

Le soir, ils étaient à table, et discutaient des projets de Cassandra pour ses prochains jours.

**Cassy : **Demain je commence à travailler au Vidéo Club. Ils me prennent jusqu'au mois de Juin.

**Jack :** Parfait. Au moins tu pourras aller au camp. Et je connais le patron du vidéo Club. C'est un homme bien.

**Cassy :** par contre je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais à la rentrée. Je sais que je dois reprendre ma terminale, mais où ?

**Sam :** Dans un lycée privée, ici.

**Cassy :** Pas chez des nonnes quand même.

Jack et Sam esquissèrent un sourire devant l'air horrifié de Cassandra

**Jack :** Non, mais tout de même très strict

**Cassy :** Non, parce que vous me voyez aller à la messe tous les matins à 6H, et me balader avec leurs espèces de machin blanc autour de la tête...

Sam écouta Cassy plaisanter et discourir sur les inconvénients des couvents, Jack en rajoutait. Tous les deux riaient. Cassandra avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même si elle avait le regard emprunt de tristesse et de douleurs, regard qui ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement Mais elle reprenait tout de même vie. Elle allait travailler pendant les prochains mois. Elle pourrait enfin rembourser tout le monde. Demain, il allait faire la première prise de sang depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Ils avaient conclu un marché, une prise de sang tout les quatre mois et en échange Cassandra ne râlait pas qu'à presque 17 ans, ils lui imposaient encore une nounou, une grand-mère, comme dirait Cassy, qui avait l'âge de Hammond.

Sam soupira d'aise, écoutant distraitement la discussion et les rires de son homme et de Cassy. Ils étaient très complices, parfois, un « Papa », échappait à Cassy, Jack ne faisant semblant de rien devant ce lapsus révélateur, mais en était flatté.

Sam posa une main sur son ventre. Ce soir allait être un grand jour. A la fin du repas, elle aurait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer. Enfin, surtout à Cassy. Jack devait s'en douter, depuis maintenant 7 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il la connaissait vraiment bien, et il avait sûrement du voir les mêmes signes qui l'avait poussée à acheter un test de grossesse, qui s'était révélé positif. D'ailleurs, Jack lui lançait des sous-entendus qui laissaient transparaître ses doutes. Elle espérait qu'il soit content.

Bref, tout allait bien, Cassy avait repris sa vie en main, Jack et elle allait avoir un enfant, et leur relation était acceptée par l'état-major.

Après avoir débarrassé la table Sam les fit passer au salon.

**Sam :** Mes chéris, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

C'est à se moment là que la porte d'entrée sonna. Dans un soupir, Jack se leva et alla ouvrir.

**Jack :** Shanahan, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

**Pete :** Permettez-moi de vous posez la même question. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à une heure aussi tardive chez votre second ?

**Jack :** C'est aussi chez moi.

Peter lui lança un regard noir, mais il baissa vite les yeux devant l'expression glaciale de Jack. Celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir rien vu pour Cassy. En entendant les filles s'impatienter, il fit rentrer Pete. Il le conduisit dans le salon, en lançant un regard furieux à Sam, qui se changea vite en curiosité quand il vit la surprise et la colère que ressentait la jeune femme à la vue son ex.

**Sam :** Pete ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir !

**Pete :** Je sais, mais lorsque j'ai déménagé mes affaires, j'ai pris cette lettre par erreur dans le courrier. Je viens de la retrouver en rangeant dans mes papiers cet après-midi. Comme ça avait l'air important, je suis venu le plus vite possible.

Sam lui prit la lettre des mains, et lui signifia son au revoir en lui envoyant un regard glacé et en désignant le porte d'entrée du regard. Pete partit comme il était venu. Arrivé à la porte Cassy le rattrapa et le remercia, s'excusa. Elle lui promit de lui rembourser. Elle rejoignit ensuite les adultes aux salons.

**Jack :** C'est quoi cette lettre ?

**Sam :** C'est le résultat de l'analyse de sang qu'avait fait le docteur quand on l'avait sortie du tribunal. Tiens Cassy, à toi de les lire.

Cassy ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle lut les résultats. Elle grimaça en voyant le taux d'héroïne qu'elle avait dans le sang à l'époque. Arrivée en fin des résultats, elle pâlit et éclata en sanglot.

**Cassy :** Non, non, non, c'est pas possible, pas moi.

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, presque affolés. Ils questionnèrent Cassandra du regard, elle leur tendit la lettre, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ils entendirent des bruits de vomissements. Inquiets, ils lurent la lettre, pour découvrir que Cassandra était séropositive au test HIV.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé, anéantie. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Elle regarda son compagnon, elle ne voyait que son profil, mais son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Il ne voulait pas admettre la réalité. Cassandra allait mourir. Pas de suite, on vivait tout en étant séropositif, mais sa vie était alors condamnée, à plus ou moins long terme.

**Sam :** Jack ?

**Jack :** Quoi ?

**Sam :** Tu dis rien ?

**Jack :** Que veux-tu que je dise ? Qu'elle va mourir. Tu le sais déjà.

**Sam :** Mais…

**Jack :** Mais quoi Sam ? C'était à prévoir !

**Sam :** Jack.

Il se retourna enfin devant le ton plaintif de Sam. Il la regarda, pleurante. Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça, sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait rien dire, car non ça n'irait pas, et oui ils allaient perdre Cassy. Leur fille, comment réconforter quelqu'un de ça ? Mais il se calma, ne voulant surtout pas se disputer avec Sam, elle n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire. Et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était proche du même état.

Cassy revint, pâle comme la mort.

**Sam :** Cassy, comment… ?

**Cassy :** Je ne comprends pas…Je me suis toujours protégée quand je me prostituais.

**Jack :** N'as-tu jamais partagé de seringue ?

Cassy baissa les yeux et ils eurent leur réponse. 1 seule fois elle avait utilisé la même seringue que Steve. Mais cela avait suffi. Maintenant elle était infectée par le virus H.I.V et elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que d'attendre que le sida se déclare, le plus tard possible. Il faudrait qu'elle prévienne Steve, peut-être n'était-il pas encore au courant que lui aussi avait était infecté. Elle devait aussi prévenir le reste de son entourage, au cas où elle se blesserait en leur présence.

**Cassy :** C'est de ma faute, mais je n'avais pas réalisé sur le moment. J'étais trop défoncée. Oh mon dieu.

Elle s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre. Le temps de se faire à l'idée, elle devait y réfléchir, réaliser qu'elle était maintenant atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Jack et Sam allèrent se coucher eux aussi, mais ne dormirent pas, réfléchissant et parlant toute la nuit de la situation, des implications qu'entraînait la séropositivité de Cassy dans leurs vies.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent calmement de la séropositivité de Cassy. Aucun n'avait réellement dormi dans la nuit, et ils avaient réfléchi et eurent le temps de se faire à l'idée.

**Sam :** On va aller chez le médecin, il te donnera de quoi te soigner.

**Cassy :** Sam, tu sais bien que cela ne se soigne pas.

**Jack :** Mais on peut soigner les symptômes, reculer le moment où la maladie se déclarera

**Sam :** Et puis, il faut que l'on sache toutes les précautions que nous devons prendre afin que tu n'aies pas de surinfection, afin aussi de nous protéger.

**Cassy :** D'accord. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose Sam avant l'arrivée de Peter hier soir ?

Sam souriait à pleine dent.

**Sam :** Dans un peu plus de 6 mois, il y aura un nouvel habitant sur terre.

Jack feignit l'étonnement, il le savait déjà, ses nausées et ses sautes d'humeur plus régulières et (surtout) le fait qu'elle n'était plus indisposée depuis plusieurs semaines l'avaient déjà averti de cela.

**Jack :** Tu es enceinte ?

**Cassy :** C'est vrai ?

Sam hocha la tête de haut en bas. Jack enlaça sa compagne, et l'embrassa, il était heureux, malgré tout, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Cassy les regarda, heureuse pour eux. Elle allait partir, elle ne savait quand, bientôt peut-être, mais elle ne les laissait pas seuls. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, un enfant magnifique, de cela, et seulement de cela, elle en était sûre

**Epilogue**

_Jack, Sam,_

_Je viens de recevoir les résultats de mes dernières analyses sanguines. Après cinq ans à rester tapi dans mon corps, le SIDA s'est déclaré. Maintenant, j'ai la maladie. _

_Je tiens à vous dire que ces 7 dernières années passées auprès de vous deux, puis de votre petite Rose, furent parmi les plus belles années de ma vie. Malgré ma maladie latente, vous m'avez permis de vivre heureuse mes dernières années. En fait non, c'est grâce à vous que mon existence fut aussi heureuse. C'est grâce à toi Sam si j'ai pu trouver le bonheur auprès de ma seconde Maman, Janet. A sa mort, j'ai fait la pire des bêtises, c'est pourquoi j'en suis là d'ailleurs, et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu m'en sortir. Je suis, et j'ai toujours été, consciente des douleurs, des souffrances que mon comportement, à l'époque a pu vous procurer. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'être venue en aide. Non seulement vous m'avez aidée, mais en plus vous avez continué à m'aimer, comme votre propre fille, même si je suis loin d'être digne de vous. Malgré tout, vous m'avez accueillie chez vous, m'avez aidée à reprendre une vie. J'ai eu votre soutien, dans mes recherches d'emploi, dans mes études d'architecte, m'assurant que cela servirait contrairement à ce que je pensais, tant j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir tôt. Même si vous le saviez, tout comme tous, que je ne vivrais pas toute la vie que j'aurais dû, et ce par ma faute, vous n'avez jamais montré le découragement dont je faisais parfois preuve. Puis, petit à petit, vous m'avez redonné votre confiance, que je ne méritais, me nommant marraine de Rose, me donnant à faire les plans de votre maison dès que j'ai eu mon diplôme. Ce furent mes deux plus grandes fiertés. Je vous en remercie encore._

_Je vous dois tant ! Jamais je ne pourrai vous remercier comme il faut. Vous m'avez, par trois fois, et même plus en fait, sauvé la vie. _

_Je vous écris cette lettre, pour vous expliquer mon comportement, mon choix, mais aussi pour vous demander une chose._

_Tous d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire que je vous considère tous les deux comme mes parents. Jack et toi Sam vous avez été mon équilibre, ma vie. Quand je vous appelais Papa et maman, en parlant de vous à Rose, c'était aussi comme cela que je vous appelais dans mon cœur. Et la petite Rose, petit bijou, ma petite sœur, elle n'a que 6 ans, elle ne se souviendra pas de moi. Mais je vous demande de lui parler de moi, de sa « grande sœur ». Mais pas en termes élogieux, je ne le mérite pas, mais de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je vous demande de me promettre que vous ferez tout pour que jamais elle ne se drogue, qu'elle tombe dans le même enfer que le mien. Je vous demande de lui parler de ces trois mois que nous avons passés au chalet, ces trois mois où j'ai failli tuer son père. Je veux que dès maintenant vous lui expliquiez les raisons de mon décès. De faire en sorte que jamais elle ne touche à cette saloperie. _

_Je dois maintenant vous expliquez les raisons de mon geste. _

_Si j'ai décidé de mettre moi-même fin à mes jours, ce n'est pas par lâcheté, même si j'ai peur d'affronter la souffrance, j'ai connu pire, mais je sais que je vais souffrir pour rien alors…. _

_Si je mets fin à ma vie, aujourd'hui c'est pour que vous puissiez conserver une dernière image de moi en pleine santé, pour que les seuls mauvais souvenirs que l'on est ensemble soit ma période toxicomane, et je ne veux pas vous voir pleurer sur moi, je ne le supporterais plus. Alors excusez moi de vous infliger mon décès de manière aussi brutale, mais je pense que c'est le mieux, pour tous. Surtout pour moi, même si je regrette d'avoir à le faire, mais je ne veux plus avoir mal, alors que la fin est inéluctable._

_Je sais Sam que tu aurais tout fait pour me sauver. Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est impossible, donc ne t'en veux pas. On a tout essayé, même les symbiotes Tok'ra ne peuvent me sauver, donc il n'y a rien à faire. Ne reprends pas la culpabilité que tu avais après ma désintoxication, nous en avons parlé maintes fois déjà, tu n'y es pour rien, il n'y a que moi qui soit coupable de quelque chose, de mes actes irresponsables. Alors, maman, ne te culpabilise pas, seule moi suis responsable._

_Pareil pour toi Jack, et s'il te plait ne proteste pas ! Que voudrais-tu faire ? Donner ta vie pour la mienne ? D'une c'est impossible, mais en plus ce serait bien stupide. Rose et Sam ont besoin de toi papa, et s'il te plait, ne te renferme pas, et si, tu te renfermes tout le temps quand quelques chose va mal, alors cesse de me contredire s'il te plait papa, ne fais pas la même erreur avec Sam et Rose qu'avec Sara. _

_Je vous aime, tous les trois, j'aurais aimé voir ma petite sœur devenir une femme, mais c'est impossible, mais je sais que vous l'entourerez bien, qu'elle aura de bon parents, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'ai eu les mêmes._

_Dites à Daniel et à Teal'c que je les aime, que je leur suis à eux aussi reconnaissante de ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. _

_Dites à Rose que je l'aime, et que je l'observe de là-haut._

_Papa, maman, ne regrettez rien, je vous aime. _

_Je vous verrai du haut de mon étoile, je passerai un coucou à Charlie, Maman Janet et ma grand-maman Carter pour vous._

_Au revoir, le plus tard possible_

_Cassandra Fraisier_

_ET, dans mon cœur, Cassandra O'Neill Carter._

Jack, lisant par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme, versa une larme, la seule larme qu'il se permit, qu'il ne se permettrait jamais, une larme qui s'écrasa sur le papier, sur le mot « papa ». Sam, elle, ne put retenir ses larmes et sanglotait dans les bras de son mari. Dieu merci, c'est lui qui avait trouvé Cassandra, qui ne semblait qu'endormie dans son lit.

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé du salon, Rose sur les genoux de son père Sam au creux des bras de son mari.

Rose regardait ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait vu sa maman aussi triste, et c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait une larme s'échapper des yeux de son papa. Alors elle aussi elle pleura.

Mais elle se posait une question. C'est quoi, mort ? Sa maman lui avait expliqué, c'est quand les gens nous quittent et qu'on ne pouvait plus les voir, ni leur parler. Même pas par le téléphone. Alors Cassy était morte. Et d'après son papa, tout le monde mourrait un jour, Cassy était partie juste plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû. En pleurant, elle se blottit dans les bras de son papa.

Jack regarda s'endormir la petite Rose. Elle avait encore des larmes sur les joues. Alors il leva les yeux au ciel. Il maudit la drogue, et toutes ces substances. A cause d'elles, il venait de perdre l'une de ses filles. Il posa ses yeux sur Rose. A cause cette putain de dope, sa fille de 6 ans savait ce qu'était la mort. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour connaître cette notion de la vie, en avoir conscience.

Alors, il regarda la photo de famille posée sur la cheminé. Elle représentait, lui, tenant Sam par les épaules. Il avait un porte-bébé sur le ventre, où l'on voyait Rose, qui avait alors à peine un an. De l'autre bras, il tenait Cassy. Ils étaient tous souriants. Surtout lui, encadrait de ses 3 femmes. Il regarda l'image de Cassy. Il murmura.

**Jack :** Je te le promets ma puce. Je t'aime. Au revoir.

**Fin**

_Je l'avais dit, c'est un drame. Une fanfic noire, et dure. Elle fût longue à sortir de moi. J'ai écrit cette trilogie, plus avec mes tripes et mon cœur qu'avec ma tête. J'en ai commencé l'écriture au début du mois de juin 2005. Je finis le 15 juillet. Cependant, je la réfléchis depuis le mois de mars. Plus de trois mois pour coucher sur le papier des idées, et plus d'un pour les rédiger. Pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, ils savent que ce fut laborieux et qu'habituellement j'écris vite, parfois bien, en peu de temps. Le thème est ardu. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre plus de subtilité penseront certains. Mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la violence de certaines scènes, je voulais décrire au mieux les effets néfastes de cette Saloperie. Et ce n'est pas en faisant de la poésie que cela est possible. J'ai dû me faire violence parfois, effacer les adjectifs qui atténuaient la violence des mots. Utiliser un synonyme plus dur encore. J'espère avoir obtenu l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire, amener une réflexion sur la drogue, sur le pourquoi, sur les conséquences qu'entraînent la première prise._

_J'ai fait du Ship, ce n'était pas mon but premier, bien au contraire, je n'y pensais même pas dans les premiers temps, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, on ne se refait pas._

_Maintenant, comme d'hab' pour toutes questions, remarques, commentaires, sur la fic ou la drogue ou les deux : S'il vous plait, j'y tiens vraiment cette fois._

_En espérant vous avoir intéressés, sans avoir été trop moraliste, ni avoir usé votre stock de mouchoirs (enfin ça c'est pour les hypersensibles)._

_Marine Carter O'Neill_


End file.
